World of Darkness
by Charcoal feather
Summary: Alternate Universe: When Harry is only seven years old he is given a gift that only few have had in all of history. The darkness becomes his to command and use as he sees fit. Now he will explore the hidden world of magic that he knows nothing about. Star
1. Dark Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
World of Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Dark Beginnings  
  
  
  
"Hey, I got a underage use of magic here!" The new intern jumped out of her seat and rushed over to her superior to show her findings.  
  
"Congratulations, you discovered a underage use of magic. At the office for monitoring underage uses of magic no less. Well I'll be damned, never thought that would happen." Her superior was a bit tired of the constant interruptions over meaningless events. He had been training new recruits and his patience was wearing quite thin.  
  
"I think you'd like to take a look at this. The pattern isn't like anything I've ever seen. If whoever did it wasn't under complete surveillance than I don't think we could of picked it up." The older ministry worked walked over to the map the recruit was working on.  
  
"You don't have to report on every little event. It's probably just some kid fooling around. Simply track the spell type and send a letter to whoever it is. Bloody kids are always so worried about getting tossed out of school I'll guarantee you won't see a dot again for a year." The young intern tapped her wand on the section of the map in which the little white light was glowing. Her superior began top move back to his monitoring station.  
  
"Holy crap, your never going to believe who it is!" The older ministry worker jumped up from his chair once more. He silently cursed whoever gave him this rotten job.  
  
"It's coming from Surrey, Number 4 Privet drive to be exact!" Now the ministry worker was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"What's so damn special about that? It's not like the Queen of England just up and started using magic." He considered what he would do if this damn intern didn't give him at least one minuet of peace and quiet. The list of possibilities was not pretty or pleasant.  
  
"Close enough, records show that the only wizard at that residence is Harry Potter!" The ministry worker was now fairly intrigued.  
  
"Check the level, Harry Potter can't be more than 7 years old. It's probably just a whole bunch of accidental magic." The intern tapped her wand directly on the light and words began to be appear on a parchment next to the map.  
  
"It says it's controlled. What a second, that can't be right. There must be something wrong with this thing." The intern began to tap the light again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her superior snatched the parchment out of her hand.  
  
"It can't determine what spell is being used. Whatever magic is being worked is unrecognizable. Not only that, it says that the magic has been active for well over an hour." Now this was something for a cause for alarm. The duration of the spell clearly indicate a controlled enchantment.  
  
"Contact Albus Dumbledore, he is written as the boys contact party. Send a two person team over to investigate immediately. Have a Auror accompany in case there is trouble. It may also be necessary to change some memories due to the spells duration and it's presence in a highly Muggle settled area.  
  
With that taken care of they went back to monitoring the underage use of magic across Britain.  
  
******  
  
An hour earlier!  
  
Harry Potter sat in his cup board underneath the stairs. He was small for his seven years of age and could easily pass for being much younger. Especially since his cloths were way to big on his small frame. His ruffled Harry hung over his for head and hide his abnormal scar. He was supposed to get a hair cut tomorrow and he was dreading it.  
  
The silence was deafening and he longed for any voice. Even if it meant hearing his uncle yell at him some more. He had been alone all his life and it looked like he would remain that way. Forever alone without anyone to tell his thoughts to.  
  
He turned off the small light that dangled above his head. He hated the light, it only served to show the bruises that he had acquired in his short life. The light was oppressive and didn't fit in with the way Harry saw his life. He was in a eternal darkness that would never end. A night that fell when his parents died in a car crash. The sun would never dawn for him, he would live forever in the shadows of the night.  
  
The Dursley's seemed to delight in pointing out how worthless he was. How he would never amount to any thing. He hated the Dursley's for the way they treated him. Children would walk around with their loving parents, but not him. He would be left alone in darkness forever. Never to know the love of a mother, and only the sting from Vernon Dursley's belt.  
  
Harry wrapped all his emotions down deep, suppressing the sadness where it could not hurt him. He wouldn't give the Dursley's the pleasure of knowing they could hurt him. Harry pressed a small rag up against his face to wipe the trickle of blood that ran from his nose. Just another pain that he could hide inside himself.  
  
For years he longed to escape into the night and find the freedom he desired. He had never tried running away before, he knew that he would just be caught. But tonight something would change. Harry was about to be chosen for a gift that few ever received. That only those who possessed it instinctively knew it's secrets.  
  
His head leaned back in the corner of the cupboard that had remained his prison for around 6 years. A spider crawled across his hand and he lifted it up higher. He felt it's legs running over his hand, it's small weight in his palm. Always knowing that he could very easily be that spider, a small insignificant creature who would never mean anything. Harry hated his weakness, he dreamed of being able to hold his own destiny. With a swift movement he closed his fist and crushed the tiny creature inside. Better to die than live a meaningless life.  
  
He was just a small scared little boy sitting in the darkness and he knew it. Sometimes he just wished that someone would close their hand around him and take the life that he never wanted. Who was he kidding, he would never have any type of say in anything. No one would ever care for him and no one would miss him if he just disappeared into the darkness that surrounded his life. He doubted that anyone besides four or five people even knew he actually existed.  
  
It was at that moment that the feeling struck him, it was cold yet somehow comforting. At first it felt like he couldn't breath and he was drowning, but that quickly went away to be replaced by a great emptiness. Like something had made a unfathomable pit inside of him. A pit that had no end and you could lose yourself in it forever. It was empty yet somehow moved as if it was alive. The chill of nothingness flew through his body. The chill froze him to the core of his being, yet somehow felt comfortable. The void inside him whispered secrets that he couldn't quite grasp. The void lapped at his mind like the rising tide. Slowly rising till it overcame his mind and filled him with it's knowledge. The knowledge of the shadows, a power that few in all of history were chosen to posses.  
  
He was given the secrets of how to shape the very darkness itself. To draw it around himself and hide in it's folds so that none could see you. How to shroud entire areas in it's confines and trap others within it. How to give it physical form and use it as a extension of yourself. How to slip into the void of darkness and travel across infinity in only seconds. To exert it as sheer force and crush those who stand around you.  
  
In a instant Harry had control of the darkness he loved so much. He was a shadow master, and the world of darkness had opened to choose him as the heir to its strength. No longer was he spinning in the free fall of life, now he was life's master. He would be free to explore the world with it's darkness and shadows as his guide. No longer could the Dursley's hold him in their cupboard, for he was the master of his own domain.  
  
As the thought of the Dursley's drew anger from Harry, he subconsciously called upon his new powers. The night deepened around him till no human eye could see through it. However Harry was no longer a normal human. His brilliant emerald green eye's shifted to a gold as the night thickened, allowing his eyes to penetrate it's depths and see with preternatural sight.  
  
Now was the time to leave his confines. He allowed himself some time to adjust to the knew world that had been revealed to him before pushing his cupboard door open and stepping out of the black depth he had created in his cupboard. The clarity of his vision had become even more acute now that he had stepped out. He knew that he would end up needing glasses before, but now he could see as no normal person can. Pushing the front door open he took his first steps out into what could be considered a new world. Harry mentally corrected himself, this was his new world. He was lord of everything in it, the child prince of the shadows secrets.  
  
He took a few steps out into the street when a popping noise came to his ears. Fearing the Dursley's had arisen to hear his leaving, Harry spun around to face the entrance. There standing outside of his house were three funnily dressed men. They wore long robes and they appeared out of thin air. They couldn't have traveled through the shadow void because only he and those he brought with him could enter the void.  
  
"Excuse me but what are you doing at my house and how did you get here?" The three men turned around and came face to face with Harry.  
  
"Young man you have a lot of explaining to do and you will be coming with us." One of the three stepped forward and tried to take Harry by his shoulder. However Harry was no fool, you didn't just go with strangers who appeared out of thin air.  
  
"I asked you who you are, and I most certainly won't be going with you." The nerve of these people, treating him like a child. Harry reminded himself that up until a hour ago that was all he was, and that he really was still a child. He just had more power than he used to.  
  
This brought a new revelation to Harry. Perhaps there was other things out there with powers. The world of the imagination had opened up to Harry and now there were millions of possibilities. If he could have power over the darkness then why couldn't others have powers as well.  
  
"You can't just go using magic even if you are Harry Potter! Now come along, Albus Dumbledore wants to see you immediately." The other man made a lunge at Harry.  
  
Harry wasn't about to be simply taken. The new instincts took over and Harry jumped backwards while falling into a defensive stance.  
  
"I don't think I want to go with you, and I think it's time you leave." Harry tried to look as intimidating as a seven year old who look more like he was five could. He only exceeded in making himself look cute.  
  
"Have it your way. Let's just stun him and bring him back." The third man said to the second.  
  
"All right, but Dumbledore isn't going to like it very much." He drew a long stick from his pocket and pointed it at Harry's head. Harry new that this wasn't meant as a friendly gesture and his fear started to bleed over into his new power. He would need to remember to get that under control later. For now it served to unsettle the men, and now all three had pointed sticks at him.  
  
The night thickened around Harry till the Ministry employees could no longer see his form. They shot stunning spells into the darkness only to pass straight through. Harry had crouched down low to the ground and let the red light pass over him. His eyes turned gold once more and he could see through his dark with incredible precision. He reached inside himself for his new power and called the shadows out of himself in physical form. Three long tendrils of shadow extended from his body and shot out at the men. Two were taken off guard and the tendrils curled around their hands, ripping the sticks from their grasp. The thirds rolled backwards and fired more of the red lights at Harry. The two tendrils that had attacked the first two guards turned into the ground and lifted Harry into the air and out of his protective screen. The three stopped to stare at the small boy who now had sprouted three long appendages and had glowing golden eyes. In his lapse of concentration the Auror who had maintained his wand was struck hard in the chest with the third tendril. It ripped his robes and cut through his skin, while knocking him backwards ten feet. Now that no one presented a direct threat Harry drew his shadows back into his body and concentrated his power. He ran behind a car into it's natural shadow and pulled himself into the shadow void where he could easily escape without being followed. Harry disappeared just as three more pops signaled the arrival of more Aurors come to check out the situation.  
  
Harry appeared on the top of his school roof. He had gotten himself up here once by accident. He now knew that he must have used some type of magic to do that, as well as all the other strange events in his life. Harry resolved to find out more about this world that was hidden behind the surface. He would start by unmasking the world behind his domain. The world that existed hidden within his darkness. 


	2. Into the Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
World of Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Into the Night  
  
  
  
  
  
In ancient times long before modern man conquered the world, there lived a evil sorcerer who all feared. The sorcerer sought to control the known world and bend every knee to his will. Yet some stood against his great power and threatened his quest to conquer all. So the sorcerer sought for allies amongst those who walked in the darkness so that he might challenge they who dared to stand against him. Those who walked in the darkness refused his request for aid and drew away from the sorcerers cause. The sorcerer was overcome with rage, that anyone would refuse to serve him, especially those who walked in the darkness. He wove ancient magic so that he could enslave those who wouldn't serve him by choice. The magic was strong and it served it's purpose well. Those who denied his request were given no choice but to bow before him and submit to his will. Drayor, as the sorcerer was called, summoned all the dark beings across the world to come and gather before him. The forces of the light gathered together in hopes to stop Drayor from spreading his evil over the world. They chose to bring the fight to him before he had the chance to root his power across the land. So the might of the two armies clashed in a battle to determine the future. Both sides needlessly lost thousands of lives. Even though the dark creatures did not wish to fight, they were forced to, and they died because of it. The battle lasted for days, and more than half the worlds population of magic folk died. This would strike a blow to the magic population that they world would never recover from. In the future they would have to seek the shelter of anonymity and hide themselves from those who would be jealous of their magic. Finally, on the sixth day of combat the sorcerer was forced to fight in the battle himself. He commanded the stolen powers of darkness that forced the dark creatures to obey him. As the sun rose on the seventh day, the army of the light made it's last desperate attempt for victory. They could not stand another night in which the darkness itself attacked them. One wizard dared to stand up to Drayor and fight him to the death. He was the first of the line of Merlin, and on his shoulders rested the fate of all free people. Both wizards commanded powers that no other could fathom, and the very earth groaned under the strain of their anger. They dueled throughout the day and all stopped to watch the battle that would determine their fate. Finally as the last rays of the sun crested the horizon, Merlins' ancestor was able to strike a mortal blow upon Drayor. As he lay dying he made a vow that one day he would rise again and finish his work upon the earth. With that he slipped into shadow and disappeared from the face of the earth. He would not be seen on the earth for many thousand years. The dark creatures were released from Drayor and allowed their free will once more. They turned to Merlins ancestor and consulted his wisdom on how to proceed. Together they decided to cast a spell so that they would never be controlled again. They decided that should Drayor rise once more the power of darkness would be given to another. So that two wills would govern those who walked in darkness. The second would have to be chosen by the darkness, yet still so innocent that his will would never coincide with that of the evil Drayor. In turn, when Drayor would rise he wouldn't be able to control those who walked in darkness. The chosen would be alive with the power to command the dark armies, yet he wouldn't be willing to exercise it. They could maintain freedom through his will and defy Drayor and his evil power. Merlins' ancestor worked the magic and set the spirit of darkness loose to watch the world and make it's choice if the event should ever arise. This was the story passed down to the eldest of each dark clan, so that none would forget what happened so long ago.  
  
******  
  
Harry stood on top of his school and looked over the world around him. New horizons that never before existed had suddenly opened up to him. This would be a night he would never forget, it was the night which had opened the door to a brand new world. This was also a night in which the dark creatures of the world heard a call that hadn't been sent in many thousand years, and only the oldest Vampires and Dark Elves would easily recognize for what it was. Yet along with the call to order was a voice that told them to do what they wished. It was this voice that allowed them to deny the first voice, but Harry knew nothing of this.  
  
Unsure of where to go from here, Harry just looked out towards the world around him. The possibilities were endless and it wasn't a easy decision of how to begin. Where would he go to find something that hides itself from all others. The city seemed out of the question, and Harry had enough of living in Surrey anyway. He wanted to put as much distance between him and those men back at his prison as he could, just in case they decided to look for him.  
  
Perhaps he would go to London, he had never been allowed to travel to London when his relatives went. He constantly had to stay with Mrs. Fig and her horrible cats. There was other things that he had to consider as well. He would need a place to stay, food, and clothes. Traveling at night would be the best thing, he could better defend himself at night then he could during the day.  
  
This left Harry with a few options and he chose the one that offered the most protection. He would travel to the forests outside of Surrey and find a cave or something for shelter until he was able to come up with a way to support himself.  
  
Harry took one last look in the direction of his old home before falling back into the shadow void. In seconds he was in the shadow void and traveling through the darkness. He came out in the shadow of a ancient oak tree and walked north into the forest. An hour later he came to a small rock outcropping and upon inspection he found a crevice that ran fifteen feet back and widened into a large chamber in the back. It was dark but Harry's gold eyes allowed him to see his surroundings. He was really starting to enjoy when his eyes shifted like this, because everything took a golden tinge. It was like everything was sprinkled with a glowing golden dust.  
  
The chamber itself wasn't very big, only around eight by eight with a six foot ceiling, but when compared with his old cupboard it was a mansion. It was a bit damp and in one corner was a small natural spring that fell from the ceiling before rolling through a path in the base of the rocks. The sun had begun to rise and cast it's first rays at the entrance to his small little dwelling. This only reminded him of how long he had been awake and how tired he was. Harry concentrated for a moment and a unnatural darkness fell up to the entrance of the cave. The sun rays bite into the edge and dispersed some of the shadow but soon it reached it's extent and the far reaches of the cave were concealed. Now that he had hidden himself from normal eyes Harry was able to lay his head down on the hard ground and rest.  
  
The sun dawned in the sky and made it's pilgrimage from the east to the west. It reached it's crest and then began to wane till it was only a sliver in the sky. With the fading light came another orb in the sky. The moon is always jealous of the sun, she steals the suns light and claims it as her own. Then she pours it down upon her children. As she rises into the sky, so does her world. This now included a seven year old boy who stepped out of a small rock cave that was hidden by a darkness that exceeded even the falling night.  
  
Harry had awoken with the setting sun. He tried to clean himself up the best he could with the small spring, but it was a useless effort without clean clothes to change into. He would have to remedy that, but first he was hungry. He reached out into the surrounding darkness to sense for movements. His eyes shifted to gold and he scanned the forest for movement of any kind. He would begin to hunt with his new powers, allowing to gain more control over his gifts. Just because he knew how to use them didn't mean he was fully in control of them and the more he used them the better he would become.  
  
There, off to the left, movement caught his unnatural eyes and in a flash a shadow tendril stretched from his body and shot into the bushes by his side. A small rustle was the only thing that signified the death of the small animal that ran for cover. The shadow tendril gripped his prey and brought a small rabbit out. He laid the meal that compared to what he was used to was a feast at the entrance to his cave. He would have to find a source of fire and maybe a knife to skin his meal before he ate it.  
  
Harry gave a big yawn and wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes as he looked down at the small animal he had caught. A pang of remorse ripped through his heart and a tear trickled down his check as he touched it's soft fur. It hurt so much to take the creatures life, but if he didn't he wouldn't be able to live. Harry knelt by the small creature and felt his hot tears roll forth from his eyes. He apologized to the rabbit and held it closely for a second before taking it into his new home so another animal couldn't take his meal. He would want it to last so he wouldn't have to hurt anything for a while.  
  
After exiting his cave once more Harry was surprised to see a light off in the distance. It was a fire that he could use to cook his meal and provide heat. Harry leapt into the shadows, not entering the void, but using them to move quickly through the forest. Soon he came to a small clearing where Two men and a women stood underneath the moon light. Harry pulled the shadows around him and concealed himself so that he could watch without being seen.  
  
All three stood with what Harry could only describe as a regal air. They made no movement, no motion at all. Standing as if they were made of stone, and for a second Harry's child brain wanted to run out and touch them to see if they were really alive. But the rational side told him that it would be unwise to go out and talk to these strangers.  
  
The men were dressed in clothes that looked like they were from medieval times. Both wore black with crimson underneath. The women was wearing a dress that looked like the ones Harry saw in story books, the ones only princesses wore. Then the women spoke to him, never wasting a motion.  
  
"Come out child, though we can not see you we know you are there. If you force us we will make you." Harry felt compelled to come out, yet something inside him told him he didn't have to. A brief flicker of surprise played over their faces when Harry didn't come out, but they quickly suppressed it.  
  
"Very well you leave us no choice." In a fast movement that Harry could just barely follow one of the men moved and came up beside him. He pushed him hard in the back and Harry rolled into the circle.  
  
Instantly Harry sprang to his feet to look at the men and women who were now all facing him. He reminded himself that he was in control in the night, and he could protect himself. Mustering courage from his thoughts Harry controlled his voice and pushed his fear away before speaking.  
  
"I'm warning you to leave me alone and go away or else." Harry stood as tall as his relatively small body would allow him to and glared at his assailants. They seemed to be quite amused and proceeded to slowly walk closer to him.  
  
"Or else what? You have no chance at escape, you are just a child. Run if you like, we enjoy a good chase." The three figures stalked closer to Harry. Harry gave a small grin and crouched back a bit.  
  
The three assailants watched in amazement as the shadows of the forest came alive. They rolled as if they were alive and reached towards them. Like a black cloak they fell above the tree tops and blocked the moon light in the clearing. Harry's eyes shifted to gold and the two shadow tendrils spread out of his shoulders. They coiled behind him and prepared to strike at whoever made the next move. All the while the shadows of the forest reached farther into the clearing. Harry watched as their eyes locked right onto him despite the descending darkness. If Harry had any doubt that they weren't part of the world he was searching for before, he was sure now. The beast inside the three came to the surface at the change in environment and their instincts took over. They would fight or run, it was what the beast demanded of them. The two men took off into the forest, but the woman seemed to be struggling with her beast. She tried to control it and not let it take over. If she started a fight she wouldn't be able to stop until one of them was dead. Harry noticed that she didn't want to fight, and that the use of his powers was just drawing her on. He let the forest shadows recede and lifted the curtain that blocked out the moonlight. However he wouldn't withdraw his shadow tendrils and leave himself completely open to attack. In fact he called three more tendrils from his body and allowed them to move around in a none threatening manner. All the while keeping the initial two prepared to strike out quickly if needed.  
  
"What are you?" The women had won her internal struggle and was in complete control of herself. She did not let her guard down, and she could tell that the boy was ready to strike.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." The girl gave Harry the creeps and her inhuman mannerisms were enough to send any normal seven year old back underneath his covers. Harry wasn't a normal seven year old, and he was pretty confident that he could defend himself if she attacked.  
  
"I am a vampire, but that is quite obvious. The question is what are you?" Harry was a bit annoyed, he gave a sarcastic humpf before answering.  
  
"Oh yes, it's completely obvious, I always run into vampires walking around in the forest. For your information I just got here last night." Harry stuck his tongue out at the vampire in his own attempt at getting the upper hand.  
  
"Are you alone or is your parents near by. Awful foolish of them to just let just wander around in the forest." This hurt Harry, she may not know that he was a orphan, but it still hurt. Parents are a sacred thing to all orphans and the fact that she would call them foolish angered him. One of his tendrils rapped around a tree trunk and the wood began to splinter under the pressure. The vampire took note of this reaction for future reference.  
  
"My parents died when I was very young, I ran away from my relatives the moment I was able to." The vampire held no compassion for the boy, she just considered him carefully.  
  
"That still doesn't tell me what you are?" She was loosing patience with the boy and the way he was avoiding her questions. The truth is Harry wasn't really sure what he was. No fairy tale characters ever had the powers he has. No monster could reach out and craft the very darkness to it's liking, at least none that Harry knew of. Suddenly all his time with the Dursley's brought him the answer. They had been right all along and now he knew it to. If Harry knew that Vampires had the ability to read emotions then he might of tried to hide his. Right now the vampire was picking up sadness, disgust, and self loathing from the small boy. Emotions that a child had no place knowing so well, or having so much of.  
  
"I'm a freak I guess, at least that's what I've always been told I was." The young boys confession stirred something that hadn't been in the Vampire for over many a century. She felt sorrow for the boy, and instantly decided to take the boy with her. He was to young to be taking care of himself, even if he did have some very unusual strengths. Other thoughts drifted into her mind, maybe she would be able to use the boy for his talents. He seemed so innocent, yet he could change in a instant to someone who was very dangerous. Yet she couldn't bring herself to take advantage of him.  
  
"You look like you could use something to eat, and definitely need some clothes. Will you come with me, I give my word that while you are in my company you won't be hurt." This was what Harry was dreaming of, yet he couldn't believe it would be so easy to step into the world. Perhaps something drew him to these vampires. He was still quite sure that he could defend himself, and if worse came to worse he could escape into the void. So with one final consideration he nodded his consent and drew in his tendrils as a sign of good will.  
  
"All right, were are we going? And what's your name?" She considered where to take the boy. She decided to take him to her packs cave, it was a distance east of here and with the boy it would probably take all night to return. She decided that she would have to carry him if she would make it back by the dawn. However, once there she would be able to consult her sire and the pack elder about the boy.  
  
"My name is Fiona and we will travel to my cave. May I have the pleasure of having your name young man?" Harry debated on whether to give him his name or not. The people who came to take him the night before had known his name, would she turn him over to them. Was she even one of them.  
  
"You can call me Shade." Harry was pleased with the name he gave himself. It seemed to suit him in the abstract sort of way.  
  
"Very well young night shade, I am pleased to meet you." Fiona decided to try her best to gain the boys trust.  
  
"Would you mind if I carried you, it isn't a very short distance to my cave and I'd like to make it there before the dawn arrives." Harry just put on a mischievous grin.  
  
"You don't have to, I'll just follow you." The vampire wasn't sure if the boy understood how fast she could travel and was about to continue when he spoke up.  
  
"I'm sure that however fast you can travel, I will be able to easily keep up." Fiona just laughed to herself and decided to run off and then come back and pick up the boy. She turned and ran at full speed in the direction of the cave. Stopping after several hundred yards she listened to hear the boys calls, but was surprised when Harry spoke from her side.  
  
"Why have we stopped I do not see any cave around here?" The vampire was shocked yet she didn't show it. Instead she turned and began running in the direction of her cave, trusting that the boy would be able to follow her.  
  
As Harry followed her by moving from shadow to shadow, not quite entering the void, he had time to think. This was the very tip of the world he was searching for, and though he didn't know much about it, he did know that he was about to step into something he could never have dreamed of.  
  
******  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciated all who reviewed.  
  
King Crimson Fan on a Mac: Thanks a lot, I appreciate the review. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
Tima: I'll try and update this fic as much as possible. I will be getting at least three chapters a week out.  
  
PR LUCKEN: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it!  
  
BloodRedSword: Harry and Voldie will get there chance, but right now Voldie is off in some forest inhabiting a bunny rabbit, an hoping merrily. Thanks for the Review!  
  
Lady FoxFire: Glad you like it, and thanks for the review!  
  
Ruskbyte: I hope it continues to show promise, and thanks for the rieview!  
  
BlackDragon: Thank you so much for reviewing. I plan to keep writing them both and I have a good large portion already written. Not so much dark = evil, but a person can be dark without going all maniacal. But in some ways Harry will flirt with were the line goes. He is just a kid after all and he's at that age when all children develop boundaries. If he gets to evil I'll just have to give him a time out and set him on the straight and narrow once more.  
  
THANKS ALL!!! Remember to review, and if you want me to stick you on a mailing list just ask! ((((( ((((( 


	3. The Cursed of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
World of Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Cursed of the Darkness  
  
  
  
(A/N I'd like to take a quick sec to thank those who told me I wasn't excepting anonymous reviews. I wasn't aware of that. I've remedied that now. On with the fic!)  
  
The moon had risen to her peak that night, she glowed in the sky like the eye of a God. Constantly watching all those who lay beneath her. Never blinking or turning her gaze away. The all seeing eye that looked into the night and knew it's secrets. Sinister secrets that spoke of coming battles and wars, secrets that held pain and suffering for her smallest child. Yet the child must use the gifts given to him, and find strength through her other children of the night. If he didn't there would be no hope for those she watched. Such a burden to fall on one so new to her gaze, she would watch him and guide his path. Then she could only pray he learned his lessons well. The moon focused on another area now, a land that only she and two others could see into. There, in the void, a blight upon all mankind was moving ever closer to her youngest child. Searching for him so that his will would once again remained unchallenged. Her child was unready to face him so soon. So the moon did something she hadn't done in longer than she could remember. She interfered and blinded the evil blight so that he could no longer feel her child. Still, all was not so simple, another searched for the boy. One who did not belong to her kingdom and therefore she had no control over him. It was as if the very fates were conspiring against her youngest child. If this other found the boy, he would end the journey before it ever began. For now the boy would be safe from the other, her child was in the company of the night. For now all she could do was watch as a figure moved with inhuman speed through the forest and another followed by moving through the very shadows that surrounded him.  
  
******  
  
Fiona marveled at the way the boy moved, it was like nothing she had ever seen. It was effortless and he seemed to just melt into the shadows before emerging somewhere else. The speed at which he was making the transitions was amazing, if she didn't have vampiric eyes she wouldn't have been able to see the way his figure just melted before he disappeared. She was tempted to take the long way home just so that she could continue to watch his movements. To get a longer chance to study the boy for a weakness that she couldn't find.  
  
"It's not much further. Just another few hundred yards and we'll reach the entrance." It was pointless to Harry how far away they had to travel. It didn't take much concentration to move like this, he wasn't actually entering the void so he didn't have to focus as much as he would have.  
  
The trees past in a blur as the two made there way through the forest. Fiona just kept pondering what would happen to the boy when they reached the cave. She had given him her word that she wouldn't let anything happen to him, but was she leading him to his death. Harry was pondering similar thoughts, yet all the time it felt like this was where he was supposed to be. This was his chance to escape into a life that he was meant to live. Maybe he could find a home somewhere, someplace with people like himself. Maybe there were others who had no family like himself. Perhaps he could start a new with them, and erase the Dursley's from his mind.  
  
Who was he kidding, the Dursley's had left their mark on him and he would never be able to ignore that. They were right after all, he was just a freak. He would always have the scars and no amount of love could bring back what was taken from him. He would always remain a orphan and alone, no new power could change that.  
  
A traitorous tear slipped out the corner of his eye and he wiped it away as he continued to move. A couple of minutes later they arrived at the entrance to a very large cave. Fiona stopped at it's entrance and Harry stepped out of the shadows next to her. The cave entrance was much bigger than the one he had chosen as his home. It was so big that Harry wouldn't know what to do with it.  
  
"Stay close by me young shade and if a fight begins I want you to leave. I can't protect you from all of them at the same time." Harry nodded his consent and the two made their way into the mouth of the cave. They walked for several minutes before entering the first chamber. Several smaller chambers and tunnels seemed to lead off into all directions, and Harry was instantly aware of how large the cave was. He once again thanked whoever was watching for his golden eyes because the cave was very dimly lit and only few torches were scattered to provide illumination. Harry was aware of many eyes on him as he walked with Fiona.  
  
"Well well, It looks like a stray followed you home Fiona. A little midnight snack for your friends." Harry recognized one of the two men. Who ran from him earlier.  
  
"Back off Taylor, or I will snap you in two." But Taylor did not back off, in fact several others joined him in blocking Harry and Fiona from proceeding.  
  
"I don't think so, this little one is mine. I think he'll taste quite interesting." Three Vampires that Harry didn't see grabbed Fiona and drug her off to the side.  
  
"Leave the boy alone you bastard, or I'll rip you to shreds!" Fiona cried out and thrashed at the three that were trying to restrain her. Harry thought she might get free, but another Vampire added his strength and held her still.  
  
"You'll get what's coming to you latter, you know the penalty for bringing someone here. But now it is time for the kid. That was a cute trick you pulled back in the clearing. A illusion charm, you must be a wizard. I haven't had wizard blood in a while, I wonder if you'll scream while I kill you." That was all it took to send Harry into attack mode. Fiona had told him to leave, but now they were going to hurt her as well. Harry couldn't let his only guide be hurt.  
  
Taylor didn't stand a chance, he had glanced over to make sure Fiona was watching and when he turned back Harry was already in the act of striking. Harry struck with all the anger, confusion, and pain that had been building in the last two days. The void within him was no longer a calm emptiness, now it churned liked an anger see that Harry couldn't control. Four shadow arms shot from Harry's chest and stabbed into the vampires shoulders and thighs. They pushed him back and pinned him against the wall, all the while driving deeper until they had skewered him and bit into the cave wall. Harry had lost control of the void within him and now it was striking all who threatened him. A darkness so deep that only Harry could see through filled the cave and Harry sprouted another five shadow limbs which lashed out at anything that came in reach of him. Screams echoed through the main cave as limbs were severed and body's were torn asunder. The scent of blood filled the cave, only serving to drive the vampires into more of a frenzy. The four that held Fiona released her and she rose to her feet.  
  
"SHADE, STOP THIS NOW!" Harry heard her voice and fought to calm the void. In seconds he had managed to call for order once more. He returned the cave to it's barely light atmosphere and surveyed the scene. Blood was splattered on the floor and Vampires were now pouring into the chamber like agitated bees. Five of his shadow limbs now moved casually around his body, ready to turn aggressive at the slightest threat. Four were still firmly implanted into Taylor and held him to the cave wall. Harry turned to face Taylor and spoke in as controlled a manner as he could. Which, after seeing what he had done, sounded closer to being hysterical then anything else.  
  
"Apologize to Fiona now." Harry spoke timidly at first, then when the vampire cursed at him so he changed his tactic. Harry brought one of his shadow arms to Taylors neck.  
  
"I don't know if it will kill you, but if you don't apologize I'll cut your head clean off." When the vampire didn't respond Harry pressed the limb up against the vampires neck and drew blood.  
  
"OK, enough! I'm sorry." Harry smiled at Fiona and pulled his limbs back. Perhaps Uncle Vernon was right. It was OK to bully someone into getting what you want. If you were stronger then someone than it didn't really matter and you could just take what you wanted.  
  
Harry pulled his shadows back into himself and Taylor fell from the wall. Harry walked back over to Fiona and stood by her like nothing had ever happened. A silence fell over the cave, which was soon interrupted by a mans shout.  
  
"Fiona Debaou! What is the meaning of this? I demand you answer me now!" Two men walked into the circle. One had long black hair and wore modern clothes, the other had white hair and he wore clothes of the softest red velvet Harry had ever seen. Fiona had fallen to her knees in a sign of respect, many others lowered there eyes and didn't meet these two in the eyes. But Harry's gold eyes meet with that of the man with white hair and the two never looked away from each other.  
  
"Sire, I came across something rather unusual while preparing to hunt tonight. I thought that you or the eldest might be able to enlighten me. I did not mean any disrespect or to break the laws. However Taylor saw fit to detain me and my young acquaintance. Shade, was only defending himself when Taylor sought to feed off him." The two vampires looked at Fiona for a moment and then turned their attention to Harry.  
  
The vampire who Fiona addressed as sire circled around Harry, weighing for his worth. Trying to unlock whatever mystery the boy held with his eyes alone. He stopped behind Harry and leaned closer to the boys ear.  
  
"Sleep!" The one word echoed in Harry's ear like it was spoken by a thousand voices. He felt compelled to listen to it, just like back in the forest with Fiona. However this time it was so much stronger, as he began to fall asleep. Harry saw Taylor smiling in the corner where he had pulled himself to his feet. Then Harry was asleep in front of the watching Vampires.  
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it. There is nothing special about humans Fiona, as my oldest child you should have learned this centuries ago. Now all you have to do is feed." Fionas' sire let his fangs sink into Harry's neck and began to drain the boy of blood. The eldest watched on in curiosity at first, then the curiosity turned to horror.  
  
"STOP!" His shout forced all in the chamber to cease what they were doing. Even Fionas' sire ceased to feed. The vampire with white hair usually never exerted this level of control over his children. However there was no time to be wasted. As the life drained from the boy, so too did the voice that allowed them freedom.  
  
The emergence of the two voices had been weighing heavy on the elders mind since the night before. As his oldest child feed upon the boy, one of the two voices weakened till the eldest could almost no longer deny the commanding voice. Yet he struggled to find the strength to make his command. Once the feeding stopped the second voice no longer weakened. It grew a bit stronger and then stabilized. Instantly the elder knew that this was the child chosen by the darkness. The one who the darkness had chosen, yet was still innocent enough to never be tempted to bring control of all dark forces underneath him.  
  
"Take the boy to my chambers, and let no one enter it. If anyone touches the boy then I will destroy you all!" The elder vampires words held no jocularity. No one questioned the threat, they knew he was completely Serious.  
  
"Fiona, you have done well. You have served me well, and you have provided hope for all of us. Come to me in an hours time, and bring with you one of your choosing. Christian, come with me." Fionas' sire, Christian, followed the elder out of the main cavern and into a small series of tunnels that lead to some small chambers next to the elders dwelling place.  
  
"Sir, why did you stop me from feeding? I was making a point to my child." Though his face did not show it, Christian was truly perplexed with the elders orders.  
  
"Can you not feel the difference child? Can you not feel the change?" Christian looked perplexed at first, but then realization struck. His already pale face grew even more pale.  
  
"Surely that young boy could not have anything to do with what we have been talking about. He is just a child, there is no way so much could rest upon him." Christian was just trying to deny what he now knew to be the truth.  
  
"I haven't a doubt that the child is the chosen one of legend. Tell me, have you heard of the news from the Wizarding world?" A grimace came over Christians face.  
  
"You know how much I hate dealing with wizards." The elder just gave a dry chuckle to his child.  
  
"If you are going to lead this clan one day, you must learn to look beyond it. However I will not hold that against you. It seems that a small boy has gone missing from his guardians." Christian was even more perplexed at the change in conversation.  
  
"What does that have to do with the boy? It makes no difference if the boy is a wizard. His responsibility is to us now." Christian was getting impatient with the way the elder was treating him.  
  
"It makes a difference when shade, as he is calling himself, is Harry Potter." Christian was shocked to say the least. This would complicate matters greatly.  
  
"They will begin to search for him then. If he stays here he will be a danger to us all." The elder had already thought of this and had prepared his plan accordingly.  
  
"I realize this, however we can not just send him out from our company. It should be safe for him to stay here for a while. There is much work to be done in that time. If a vampire could destroy him so easily, as you so adequately proved, then what chance would he stand against Drayor. We must prepare him for his future battles. That is where your child will serve us again. Her and whoever she chooses will be responsible to teach him." Christian looked aghast at the elders plan.  
  
"You can't be serious, giving our secrets to a mortal. That has never been done before." The elder raised a hand to quiet his child.  
  
"And it shall never be done again, however our only hope rests in this child. He must be able to defend himself." Christian became resigned to the necessity of the situation. He would do his best to carry out the elders decision.  
  
"Should we tell the boy about what he is to be facing?" Christian had no idea how to proceed, despite his age he still had much to learn. He especially didn't know how to deal with humans, let alone human children.  
  
"No, he will know when he is ready. Until it is time only you and I will know why the boy is being prepared. Now I have work for you, while the boy is here I want you to influence the minds of humans far away from here. Make them believe they have seen the boy, we must keep the wizards away for as long as we can." Christian nodded and then walked out of the cavern just as Fiona was walking into it. He stopped her before she entered.  
  
"Do your work well my child, more depends on it then you could ever know." Fiona had no idea what her sire was speaking of, but she swore to it none the less.  
  
"Fiona, my grandchild, take a seat by my side and speak with me." Fiona sat at the elders side, questions burned in her mind and she had no idea how long she could go with out there answers.  
  
"Grandsire, what do you wish to see me about? Does it concern the boy, have I done some wrong that I need to be punished for? If so I thank you for sparing me the public humiliation." The elder shook his head and then raised his hand to silence his grandchild.  
  
"I have work for you my grandchild, important work that is unprecedented. I charge you with the training of the boy in the ways of the blood." Fiona was perplexed, she had promised not to harm the boy. She couldn't do as he asked of her.  
  
"Grandsire, I have given the boy my oath. I cannot harm him here, I cannot embrace him into the clan and teach him our ways. I beg you to choose someone else." The elder showed no emotion, but silenced her protests once more.  
  
"Relax my child, you are not to embrace him. Only teach him the ways of the blood. I am well aware that those are secrets meant only for us, but there is more than you know at stake. Have you chosen the one who will assist you?" Fiona wanted to retract her previous decision as to who she would choose. However she had already informed her choice that he would be answering to her.  
  
"I had chosen Taylor, so that I could enforce my position above him. However, now I wonder if that was a wise decision." The elder considered the matter for a moment.  
  
"Taylor will do well, you must overlook your differences with him and work together. Now go, I want to speak with the boy alone. You can start with him tomorrow night, the dawn is fast approaching and I grow ever more weary. Remember my grandchild, you and Taylor are to tell no one of your task." Fiona left with more questions then she had entered with. It was not her place to question the elder, she would tell Taylor of their task and prepare. Perhaps the future would unwrap more of the secrets the boy held, only time would tell. One thing was for certain, she had been placed to do a task of more importance than any other vampire ever. She wouldn't let her sire or the elder down, they had placed much faith in her. She would work the boy until he bleed, and then she would work him harder.  
  
The elder watched Fiona leave before rising to wake the boy, he had chosen well. Fiona would make sure the boy was well educated in the vampiric practices of the blood. They had little time, and much to teach him before he would be forced to leave the safety of the cave.  
  
"Wake up boy!" The elder called to the figure who was sleeping on the bed in his chamber. Harry stirred from his slumber and sat up. He felt strangely weak and tired even after his nap.  
  
"What is it you want boy?" The elder took a seat and watched the boy ponder his question. Harry wasn't sure what he really wanted. He wanted to leave the Dursley's, and he had. He wanted love, but that was something no one could or would offer him. Above all he wanted his mother and father, he wanted to know what they were like. He wanted to know more about them then just there names. He wanted acceptance and just to be hugged by someone who cared about him. Just one person who cared if he died or not. God, am I really that bad of a person, Harry screamed at himself, am I so worthless that no one can stand me. Just one friend, that was what Harry wanted, one person to be there in his darkness with him. Maybe if someone was there the darkness wouldn't be so dark.  
  
"I'm going to make you a offer boy, one that has never been made to your kind before. You stay with us for awhile and we will teach you things you could never dream of. Or, you can leave now and go back to being on your own." That wasn't what Harry wanted, or did he. He was so confused, when he was with the Dursley's all he wanted to do was get out. Anything was better than that, but now where did he go. He was searching the dark for where he belonged, did he belong with these Vampire's? There was only one way to find out.  
  
"You do not have to decide now. You are safe here and you don't have to worry about attack. The dawn comes quickly and I can see that you are still tired. Sleep here in my quarters for the day and you can make your decision when the sun falls once more." The elder turned and left the chamber. Harry decided that staying for a little couldn't hurt, and he was tired. Fine he would decide the next evening. With this in mind Harry crawled back under the blankets and closed his eyes once more.  
  
****** Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
  
  
Fireangle: Thanks, glad you like the fic! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tima: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my writing style.  
  
King Crimson Fan on a Mac: I appreciate the review, thanks!  
  
Zeon Reborn: Thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
Tom: Sorry, can't say that I have. Is it any good? I'm always looking for a good read. As long as it doesn't get to Satanic or anti-Christian and stuff. My mum would absolutely kill me if I was reading stuff like that. I usually stick to classics like Pride and Prejudice and Mansfield Park. I'm a Jane Austin fan, but if you say it's good, I'll check it out.  
  
Icewind Stormfire: No, I wasn't aware, thanks for telling me! Thanks for the review as well!  
  
BloodRedSword: Glad you liked the chapter! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
chibi- Tenshi: I accept them now, thanks for telling me! And thanks for taking the time to review!  
  
PheonixMan: Thanks for reading my fic, and I'm glad you find it well written!  
  
BlackDragon: Thanks, I was hoping it would flow well. I really wanted to make sure everyone knew that this wasn't going to be another fic where there is no plot and it fizzles out half way! As this chapter shows, Harry doesn't know to much about anything. He's unaware of Drayor and his place in the wizarding world. He is aware of wizards now, but he hasn't really gotten to finding a connection between himself and them. Harry's got a ways to go before he starts doing wand magic. Wand magic would imply Harry having dealings with the wizards and that won't happen for a little while. I always appreciate the review! Thanks  
  
Remember to Review as always. BYE : ) 


	4. Dark Blood

Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
World of Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Dark Blood  
  
  
  
No human entered the vampire cave of the clan Ravoc and came out alive. You either died and were reborn as a child of the night, or you simply ceased to exist. The Vampires of this clan lived in it's shadows for thousands of years, each generation passing down the ancestral home to the next. They had possessed the cave for indeterminate years, and no vampire that currently resided in its depths could recall it's founding. Yet no more important work has transpired in that cave then what was to transpire that night. It was this night that they would begin the schooling of a living human in the arts of the dead. Arts that since the beginning of time have solely belonged to the vampire race. Humans could only begin to understand the powers that blood possessed. They dabbled with it in their potions and swore by it in their rituals, but they couldn't access it's true worth. Only when you lived by it did you find it's true worth.  
  
******  
  
The soft velvet of the blanket that Harry was wrapped in were the first thing he became aware of when he awoke. For the first time in his life he didn't awake to the bitter cold of not having a blanket to keep warm under. The soft bed was a complete contrast to what he had spent his life resting upon. His cot in the cupboard was by no means comforting, and often a spring would bite into his skin. He wanted to be able to curl up in the warmth that surrounded him and never move again.  
  
The events of the prior night washed back through Harry's mind like a floodgate being released upon dry land. Fear swept his mind when he realized that he was in the crypt of a vampire. The fact that he could still feel his heartbeat in his chest, and that he was still warm was the only reaffirmation that he had not been killed in his sleep.  
  
Indecision was the next emotion that played across his mind. Was he making the right decision in staying with the Vampires, or was he leading himself down the path to his own destruction. Knowing that he could defend himself against a few vampires was no consolation to the fear of being surrounded by hundreds of them.  
  
Upon taking his first look around the room he had slept in, the only word that would describe his reaction would be utter surprise. The room was about the size of the Dursley's living room, and was illuminated by several wall torches that cast dim light around the rooms depths. Apart from the large bed he had slept in, the room contained few pieces of furniture. The walls of the chamber were lined with bookcases and hundreds of musty tomes adorned the shelves. A few comfortable leather chairs were spaced around the room, and sitting tables were at the side. The man Harry had meet the night before sat at a table in the far corner of the room. A chess set lay before him and he seemed to be in deep contemplation.  
  
Slowly rising from the depths of the covers, Harry found clothes waiting for him at the foot of the bed. His old things were removed and Harry wasn't to upset over their disappearance. Harry rose and picked up the clothes, which he could only describe as odd. He put on a black pair of breeches, and lifted the courtier shirt that was set beside them. It's oddly billowing sleeves came down to the small cuffs and a few buttons rose on it's collar. Harry slipped the white shirt over his head a pulled it into place. He did his best to make it lay right, though he had no idea if it was worn properly. A deep crimson tunic lay off to the side and Harry slipped it on as well. It was done in a extremely soft material, and the sleeveless shoulders were outlawed with a golden trim cord. The neck was cut low and the collar of his shirt stuck out the top, the golden cord ran around the neck as well. Harry fastened the bottom of the tunic, which fell to his knees, in place with a black belt around his waist. The gold of the buckle went well with the gold cord and all together Harry looked like a young squire from medieval times.  
  
Harry quietly approached the vampire and was about to speak when the vampire motioned for him to stop. He pointed to the chair on the other side of his table, then moved a piece across the board. The vampire portrayed utter patience and made few movements as he contemplated a counter to the move he had just made. The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours before Harry choose to speak and break the silence.  
  
"Who are you?" The vampire interested Harry, and he could no longer take the uncomfortable silence in which the vampire was reveling. The vampire did not look up from his board, but answered Harry after a minute more of silence.  
  
"Interesting question that is. Have you ever truly thought about it? When one has lived for as long as I, one has time to contemplate these questions." The vampire had greatly vexed Harry, he thought his question was quite obvious.  
  
"I simply wondered what I should call you?" Maybe the vampire was out of his mind, perhaps he had lived so long that he had lost his sanity.  
  
"Two very different questions, both equally different answers. Neither straight forward in their answers. Let's examine them for a moment. What should you call me? Well, I have been called many things over the centuries. However, I could very well tell you I'm the queen of England. It wouldn't be true, but it would be an answer to your question. Tell me, how do you know I am who I say I am?" The Vampire slid another chess piece across the board to take a pawn on the other side.  
  
"I guess I don't really know? I just have to trust that you are telling me the truth. Though I don't think I'd believe you if you told me your the queen." The Vampire changed his focus from the chess board to Harry.  
  
"What determines who you should trust and who you shouldn't, is everyone trustworthy? If so then you'd be quite gullible to believe everything anyone tells you. Perhaps the answer you seek lies in how one is judged and found to be trustworthy." Harry scrunched his eyebrows together, he concentrated on the Vampires question.  
  
"You can't just tell if you can trust someone, trust is earned over time. Some people who look like you can trust them can be just as untrustworthy as someone who looks like you can't. Same goes for people who don't look trustworthy. You have to wait to see." The vampire smiled at Harry and then proceeded in his questioning.  
  
"So tell me this, is it better to give everyone trust to begin with or to not trust them until they have proved themselves to you?" Again Harry was unsure of how to proceed. If you put your faith in someone they could easily hurt you, but Harry wanted to believe that people were innately nice. The Dursley's flashed through his mind and he knew his answer.  
  
"One should have to earn trust." Harry said it with more conviction then the Vampire expected from the boy.  
  
"Very well, this brings us back to your first question. What you call someone is the external layer to asking some one who they are. Who a person is hides beneath the surface of what they show to everyone around. One can be good on the outside and have evil in their hearts, just as one can appear to be evil and truly have a honest heart. When you ask someone who they are you tell them you trust them enough to believe what they tell you. If you don't trust them, you shouldn't ask that question. Do you trust me Shade?" The very fact that he hadn't told them his name was enough to prove to himself that he didn't trust the vampire.  
  
"I don't know yet, I haven't known you long enough to trust you." The vampire leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Good answer! Most around here call me elder, this is because I am the oldest vampire in our clan. I have walked the earth for close to two thousand years. Now my young squire, you have to make a decision. Do you stay and learn what I offer you, or do you walk out into the night alone once more. With either choice I offer you my vow of protection. None of our clan will harm you, that is something you can trust." The vampire spoke with conviction. The words which the elder spoke swirled around Harry's head, was this vampire truly worthy of trust. Would he accept his vow of protection, or was this all to get close enough to kill him. The fact that he had survived through his sleep was conformation that the Vampire would not harm him. So Harry would accept the offer of refuge for now.  
  
"I accept your offer, and I hope I will be able to trust you eventually." The Vampire gave his strange version of a smile once more and then made a motion to the door. Fiona had been standing in the doorway and now walked into the room. She took a seat by one of the smaller tables.  
  
"Fiona will be instructing you, this will be your room while you stay with us. Here you will do your studying, once you have a feel for our society you will be allowed to leave and explore the cave system. My library is at your disposable, however you will be unable to read them until you learn the basics of the vampiric language. So I leave you in Fiona's capable hands." With that he rose and exited the chamber. Fiona looked carefully at Harry for a few moments before speaking. She tried to understand what the secret was behind this boy, but was unable to unwrap his enigma.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight before we begin, what you learn is never to be told to another soul. You are never to reveal the secrets I will be teaching you. If you do I will brake my oath to you and tear you to pieces. Now that we have that out of the way, let's begin." Harry was completely astonished at the way her attitude could change in seconds.  
  
"Blood contains some of the most powerful magic you could ever imagine. Through blood vampires can strengthen everything about themselves. Our strength, speed, magic, healing, and everything else we do depends on blood. Not only do we use it's magic to live, we use it in every aspect of our lives. We harness it and control it in which ever way we see fit. When we feed we filter the magic from the blood and store it for our use. When we do not feed we deplete our blood magic." Harry raised his hand to ask a question, Fiona found this quite amusing but kept her laughter to herself.  
  
"Then how can I learn to use it, I don't want to drink blood. That's just disgusting, and all gross." Harry stopped when he remembered that he was talking to a vampire who regularly made her meal on blood.  
  
"You don't have to drink blood if you don't want to. Humans are a bit different than vampires as you might have guessed. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you already have used blood magic, and if you haven't you would have sometime. There are many storied of Muggles doing things like lifting heavy objects that they wouldn't be able to lift. When threatened Muggles run much faster than they would normally run. Wizards trust in their magic and overlook these things, they call them natural responses to raised chemical levels in the body. A vampire would tell you that in circumstances of great stress Muggles tap into blood magic. The only difference is that Muggles can not focus it like Vampires. They use all the blood magic their bodies store in one uncontrolled burst. Vampires can focus it to make much better use of the magic. Vampires feed because their bodies can no longer produce fresh blood, with new magic in it. Muggles are constantly making fresh blood, that is why they don't need to feed like we do." Harry was a bit confused about a couple things and raised his hand once more.  
  
"What's a Muggle? What's the difference between Blood magic and the magic wizards do?" Questions swirled in Harry's mind at the over exertion of new knowledge.  
  
"Muggles are people without magic, however that is only based in wizard terms. There are many different forms of magic out there Shade. Wizards channel magic through spells and wands, they foolishly think if you don't practice their way you have no magic. Other groups use other focuses for their magic. Vampires focus their magic through the blood. This is also why vampires can turn anyone into another Vampire, while a wizard cannot make someone into a wizard. Blood magic exists in all, therefore they all can become a Vampire. Do you have any other questions?" Harry thought over what she had told him before replying, of course he had more questions.  
  
"You said that Vampires can focus the magic in the blood, how will I be able to do that?" Fiona smiled at the boy and then moved to the chair across the table where the elder had just previously sat.  
  
"When a human becomes a vampire their body isn't the only thing that changes. A part of their mind activates as well. This portion instructs the body in how to draw magic out of consumed blood, and also how to focus the blood inside of you. It tells how you can focus blood to certain parts of your body, and burn the magic in the blood so that you can use it in it's raw form. If you will allow me I will attempt to link my mind with yours and make that change without changing your body with the vampire blood." Harry considered the Vampire, this was the first one he had meet. She had tried to protect him when the fight broke out, and she had done nothing to break his trust. It was still a tough decision to let the Vampire to make a change to him, however this magic was very interesting to Harry and he wanted to learn more.  
  
"If I have your word you won't do anything else I will allow it." Fiona wasn't planing to give him a choice one way or another, but she decided the change may go better if he decided to accept it instead of forcing it on him.  
  
"I give you my oath!" Harry noted that oaths were very important amongst the vampires he had meet. It was ironic how little most people thought before giving out promises, yet these vampires put so much importance on their word. It really made sense though, if one didn't have their word what did they have.  
  
Harry nodded for Fiona to continue, he was about to ask what he needed to do when he felt her. It felt like someone was pushing at him on the inside. Like when you blow a bubble and then try to slip something into it. The bubble bends at first, but soon it allows admittance and reforms around the foreign object. In this case Harrys' mind was the bubble and Fiona was the foreign object. The harder Fiona pushed the more Harry felt like he was straining to not allow her to enter. Fiona was surprised at the level of defense the boys mind had developed. With his permission she should have no trouble puncturing into his consciousness, yet the walls of his mind would not allow her admittance. She pushed with all her considerable might before she felt a slight give and knew she was sliding into his consciousness. She briefly had time to wonder how much force her sire had to exert to make the boy sleep. It must have taken more of a effort than he let show. Once the boy learned to use blood to enhance his barriers he would be practically uncontrollable. Perhaps the elder might be able to penetrate, but she was sure she would not be able to.  
  
Harry felt her break into his mind. It came with a feeling of nakedness, like something had been put where it didn't belong. He was also aware of another feeling welling up inside of him. At first he assumed Fiona was making the change, then he began to remember feeling like this before. It was the same feeling as when the void had gained control of him before. He was aware that the empty void inside him was again beginning to stir at the intrusion.  
  
Fiona sifted through Harrys' mind, searching for the subconscious command that would allow the boy to control the blood and sift power from it. All was normal at first, but she soon became aware that it felt like something was watching her. She pushed the feeling aside in favor of continuing her search inside the boy. She was soon rewarded when she found what she had been searching for. Now she had to examine her own mind, and imprint her own action patterns upon his. As she focused upon the task at happened she lost awareness of the surrounding darkness that was reaching out to her.  
  
She had just finished when it came from nowhere. It felt like thousands of hands had grabbed her and were dragging her to God knows where. Indeterminate shapes wrapped around her extended subconscious and threatened to rip her mind away into oblivion. She focused her own blood magic upon her mental powers and strained to pull free from the boys mind. Yet his mind just formed new anchors to drag her deeper into him. She knew she didn't have much time, something was protecting the boys mind. When she entered it reacted to her presence. Something had determined her intrusion as a threat and sought to end her existence. Since it wasn't a physical assault, it choose to drag her into itself and devour her mind.  
  
Harry was aware of the new struggle, he could feel Fiona trying to pull free. He could feel her strengthen, yet get nowhere in her attempt to withdraw from his mind. He tried to put the new feelings that washed through his body to the side so that he could attempt to calm the void once more. The sensation of feeling the blood flowing through his heart and veins was amazing, yet he had to focus. He felt the power of the blood welling inside him, like a fountain it washed through his very being. Harry closed his eyes and called for order once more. Pain washed through him as he fought to quell his own natural defenses. Yet the knowledge he gained from the darkness told him that if he didn't help she would be lost forever within him. He slowly pried the shadows away from her and she quickly withdrew from his mind and back into her own conscious. Yet still Harrys' defenses refused to let go. It followed Fiona into her own mind and attempted to drag her back into his. After briefly considering whether he should, he followed the darkness into her mind.  
  
It was like a new level of consciousness, like he was himself and her at the same time. He knew he could change her to his liking, but he also knew just how wrong that would be. Harry didn't have time to contemplate this because the darkness was now rapidly spreading throughout her mind. Threatening to drive her insane inside herself. Harry focused with all his control and called to the shadows to come back to him. Slowly they receded from her. He had time to see how organized her thoughts were. Everything had a purpose and nothing was jumbled. She was so controlled and concentrated that Harry envied her. Before Harry withdrew completely he felt a part of her touch his mind. He felt thankfulness flowing from her mind into him. Harry withdrew as best he could and he felt her close the link.  
  
The pain of fighting filled both Harry and Fiona, they knew just how close it had been to the end for her and neither seemed willing to speak. Harry was overcome by the situation, he was mentally exhausted from the exertion. Yet he could now allow himself to focus on the new feelings that flitted throughout his body. It was a feeling that he could only equate with being truly alive. Like his whole being pulsed with life and magic that he never knew was there. In seconds he forgot how he could ever have lived without this feeling. Blood moved in him like water through a hose, he could feel his heart pushing it throughout his body. He could control how his heart beat, speeding his pulse till he felt alive with unused energy. He could slow it down till it barely beat. Fiona looked up from the spot on the table where she had been concentrating to regain control of herself.  
  
"Be careful Shade, if you slow your heart down enough it may never start again." Harry allowed his heart to return to a normal pace and immersed himself in the feel of the movement within himself. He could form no words to describe the ecstasy that pulsed inside him.  
  
Fiona contemplated how close she came to losing herself in his mind. She said a silent prayer for any who were foolish enough to try to brake into his mind and control him. If it weren't for the boy's efforts she would have gone insane. Now she had to refocus herself and teach the boy the basics of the gift she had given to him.  
  
"Now Shade, we must go over a few things before we progress down this path. First, I must urge you to exercise caution in how you proceed. This gift was never meant for those who live. Blood is constantly circulating in you and to alter it to severely may result in your death. Second, though your blood does regenerate new magic, you are by no means a fountain of the magic. If you deplete the magic in the blood you could find yourself lacking it when you need it. That is also why I might suggest you contemplate drinking blood here and there. Though it's not necessary, it will be beneficial in helping to rebuild the magic stores in you when you use it. We won't press that unless you feel willing to do so later. For now you should rest. Your body has just truly awakened to itself and you need to settle to it's feel before I teach you to break the blood down for it's base magic." Harry smiled at her and then leaned back into his chair. He closed his eyes and continued to bask in the warm feeling that had swept over him. He felt like his skin had come alive and was tingling with something he couldn't aptly describe.  
  
The magic was there, moving beneath the surface. It ran through him, waiting to be harnessed and used. Harry let himself slip into this feeling of new life. He closed his eyes in the chair and fell into a slumber that was enriched by the by warm feeling that rattled within him.  
  
Fiona watched him drift off. She had to feed now, it had taken more out of her than she had thought to change the boy. She silently told the boy to rest well, because in a few hours she would push him to limits he didn't know he had.  
  
******  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter! Wasn't as much action in this chapter, but wait till you see what happens next time! It gives me goose bumps just thinking about it.  
  
  
  
dog-boy: Thanks a lot and I'm glad you like the fic. Yeah I know I got a few spelling mistakes here and there and I plan to be removing them quite soon. I just wanted to get to chapter five first. I have been looking for a beta, and I'm still not really set on one yet. I'm new to this writing fan fic stuff. I'll consider you for it though.  
  
Tom: Thanks and I appreciate your comment. I don't think Harry really knew what he was getting himself into in the last chapter. Going with one vampire is a bit different than walking around with hundreds. Harry will be a little bit tentative in the future despite the fact that he has the elders oath. Trust is a issue we'll be getting into in the future, especially with Fiona. Obtenebration? Really, I don't believe I've ever heard that word before. I'm going to have to check to see if it's a real word. I am excited to add a new word to my vocabulary.  
  
Otaku Freak: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the fic.  
  
BlackDragon: Thank you for the compliment, I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the last!  
  
PR LUCKEN: I'm glad you liked it, Thanks for the review. It's always appreciated.  
  
Fireangle: I'm glad you like my writing style, I appreciate the review.  
  
BloodRedSword: Thanks for reading my fic, and I thank you for reviewing!  
  
Cr1MsOn^D3v1L: Thanks, I'll keep the updates coming!  
  
ZeonReborn: I'm glad my fic is worth reading! The future for Harry is a open book, he will make it to Hogwarts when he is eleven. But there are things that will lead him in that direction later. Remember Harry is on a quest to find out who he is, and where he belongs. This will eventually lead him to the wizards, right now he doesn't even know he is one. Harry will have pairings, but right now he is a bit young for that kinda stuff. Plus I'm not sure if the living and dead copulate? Interesting concept though. Interesting questions by the way. Here is what I have been able to figure out so far.  
  
Some fics make it that they do age very slow, usually because they don't want to leave Harry as a scrawny whelp for all eternity. Others, Vampires are considered to be immortal and never age. I've even read some where they never age, but can allow themselves to age if they want to. I believe that they maintain appearance after the embrace. Kinda like in Interview with the Vampire and that little girl. I use the term elder to define the patriarch of the clan. He who is the longest living, and therefore has leadership of the clan. As one ages so does there powers become more potent. We'll see this in more detail in the next chapter! Harry a vampire, that limits his future to much for my liking. Plus I'm not sure how he'd react to the disease in him. We'll have to see.  
  
Medic: I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for taking the time to review it.  
  
Ariel: I'm glad you like it. In my opinion no one can live in a house like the Dursley's and not walk away with some serious problems with there sense of self and write and wrong. One can only be told they are worthless so many time before it leaves a print on them. This is as true as the fact that kids tend to gain there sense of what the world is like through there parents. Harry had the Dursley's and therefore his picture is warped. He is now having to define the lines for himself and that will be a struggle in itself.  
  
Pheonix Flight: Thanks for the review, I appreciate your comments! 


	5. Darkness Banished

Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
World of Darkness  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Darkness Banished  
  
(A/N Just to let you all know. I am currently in search for a beta for this and my other story. If anyone is interested in either, you can leave me a message in a review or email. Thanks)  
  
For two days now a private search party had scoured the streets of Surrey. They had invoked great magic's to find the one they searched for. Specialists had been brought in to scry for their lost query, yet still no sign had been found. They had not yet revealed to the public that they had lost the young light of the wizarding world in hopes of recovering their mistake. Upon interrogation under truth inducing potions, a chilling tale of abuse and neglect emerged from the boy's guardians. It became common belief that the boy's magic had emerged to protect him, and it was not controlled magic as previously believed. The searchers had decided that after seeing what he had done he ran in fear of punishment. Upon hearing reports of a runaway child matching Harry's description to the north, they planned to move the search further in that direction. That is all the searchers except one. One old man and those who followed him planned to stay in Surrey. He had worked ancient magic that reported the child's location to still be within the surrounding area of Surrey. Something was blocking them from getting a exact location, but they were certain he was still in the area.  
  
The magic the boy had performed was another matter. The old man did not believe it was accidental, and if it was at first, it wasn't any longer. The type of magic was vexing, he simply could not find mention of anything that matched it's description. However, based on the description he had formulated a way to subdue the frightened child. He was obviously scarred after what he had been subjected to, and now that he could defend himself he would lash out rather then be taken back to the Dursley's.  
  
They were unsure of how long they would have to wait in Surrey, but the old man was confident to the boy's location. Throughout the night they tirelessly went over their plans. Torpor overtook the group as the night reached it's apex, yet they still waited. Their efforts were not in vain, soon the boys location became clearer. They had work to do, tonight they were going Harry hunting.  
  
******  
  
"Wake up Shade!" Fiona nudged Harry to jostle him from his ecstasy induced slumber. The new feelings that had awoken in him simmered beneath the surface like a pressure cooker.  
  
"If you sleep the night away what will you do in the daytime?" Harry stirred and pushed himself out of the chair he had been sitting in. His body had become used to the change and he felt quite refreshed from the brief nap.  
  
"I'd probably sleep through that as well." He answered her honestly, and he was rewarded with a dry chuckle for his efforts.  
  
"Unfortunately we have to much to do tonight. We have to teach you to control the magic and then I planned for us to go for a little walk into the city." Harry wiped sleep from his eyes, and stretched his arms to relieve the kink in them. He reminded himself that it wasn't very fun to snooze in a chair. It tended to leave you terribly sore, but after living in a cupboard these chairs could be considered a pillow of feathers to him.  
  
"OK, where do we start?" Fiona took a seat and faced the standing Harry. This wouldn't be easy to explain, vampires naturally knew how to control their magic. Yet now she was forced to explain something that everyone just took for granted and she was having trouble doing so. It was like trying to teach someone to breath, you can't really explain it, you just do it.  
  
"Very well, we will start with something that should be natural to your body. Now that you can manipulate the magic in your blood it should be automatic. Perhaps by feeling the way it works on it's own you will be more capable of controlling it when you want to." Fiona reached into a pocket in her dress and withdrew a long dagger. It had a ruby encrusted hilt and the blade sparkled of pure silver. The dim firelight caught the edge of the blade and reflected the light towards Harry.  
  
"What's that for?" Harry began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the vampire. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea, he could still leave now. Just jump in the shadows and escape into the night. However she did give him her word.  
  
"If you trust me Shade, stick out you hand. It will only hurt a moment, but it is necessary for you to feel the way the magic works." Was she entirely mad, did she actually expect him to stick out his hand and let her cut him. She had to be raving mad, completely out of her mind, to expect him to go along with this. Yet he couldn't help but want to trust her. Perhaps it was his more naïve side that made him want to trust everyone. He had felt her thankfulness in his mind, she couldn't really want to hurt him. So, slowly he reached his hand out to her. His palm facing upward as she lowered the razor sharp blade to his pale skin. Then pain coursed through his hand and tears welled in his eyes. He wanted to be strong, but it felt like someone had set his hand into the burning fires of a volcano. After a moment the burning sensation abated to a tingling feeling. It felt like someone was tickling him on the inside. Harry looked down at his hand for the first time and watched in horror as blood welled from the deep cut. It ran to the tips of his fingers and feel to the floor like a rain shower. His horror turned to amazement when the tissue in his hand began to knit back together. New epidermal layers formed before his eyes leaving only a layer of pink new skin behind. He wiped the blood away from where he previously had a wound to find no evidence of ever being damaged.  
  
"Wow" It sounded stupid but it was the only thing he could say at the moment. Fiona seemed to understand his lack of words to express the situation and moved on to continue the lesson.  
  
"In time you will be able to control that process. As you get older your ability to manipulate the blood magic will develop as well. For now we will focus on some of the other aspects of the magic. However we could use a change of venue, perhaps we should go to town and see if we can't find some practical applications to these skills." Fiona drew a cloth handkerchief from her dress and handed it to Harry. He wiped the blood from his hand, still marveling at the painless section of skin where the cut had been. When he realized that they were going for a bit of a field trip his eyes lit up.  
  
"The elder doesn't want you going through the cave, you are to meet me in the clearing where we first met. From there we will move to the city." This brought a opportunity for Harry to try something he hadn't been able to try yet. He put on his best pleading face, though he didn't think the vampire would care, and asked in his most innocent voice.  
  
"Could I possibly take us both to the clearing, I haven't gotten to try to take someone with me yet?" He brought out his now golden puppy dog eyes, which didn't seem natural at all, and looked directly at Fiona. After living so long Fiona was entitled to a brief moment of stupidity and she used it now. She nodded her head and watched as Harry gained a intense look of concentration. The world went dark around her and she began to get a vague sense of movement. Harry enfolded the shadows around himself and Fiona and slipped into the shadow void. It was a bit awkward drawing someone else into the void with him, but he kept his concentration. Time was irrelevant in the shadow void, a year could pass in it while a second ticked by outside it. So, it took somewhere between a eternity and a millisecond to travel to the clearing. Harry slid out of the shadow void and landed in the clearing where he had meet Fiona the night before. He drew the shadows away, and after a moment to regain all her faculties Fiona spoke to him.  
  
"That was interesting." The age old vampire could think of no other word to describe that method of travel. She motioned to the forest and then ran in the direction of the town. Harry leaped from shadow to shadow following her. She still couldn't get over the way his form just faded away and reappeared somewhere else. Hopefully the boy would be able to run on the way back. It would be good practice for him.  
  
She stopped on the outskirts of town next to a fast food restaurant. It wouldn't due to attract attention, for a vampires existence depends on being unnoticed. She spied a fat Muggle walk out of the restaurant and turn down a alley a street over.  
  
"Come Shade, it's time for another lesson." Harry obediently followed her past the restaurant and into the alley. Fiona strode with long strides and moved at a speed beyond a normal humans walk. Harry had to run just to keep up with her, even though it didn't appear she was exerting anymore energy than anyone else around her.  
  
Once in the alley Fiona dropped all pretense of normalcy and jumped into the air to block off the Muggles path. The man dropped the Hamburger he was eating and took a step back. However Fiona was already on him. Her hand grasped his throat and pressed him against the wall.  
  
"Stop, what are you doing Fiona?" Fiona turned a cold eye on Harry which sent shivers up his spine. In a flash Harry realized just how lethal a vampire could be.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I am about to feed, I told you how important it was for vampires to take new blood." In reality this was a lie, she had feed back at the cave a few hours ago. She had other plans for this man, and he would serve a valuable lesson for the boy. He would learn something about life, and hopefully about the new gifts she had given him.  
  
"But you can't kill him, it's wrong." Fiona adopted a slightly annoyed look on her usually emotionless face.  
  
"Wrong you say, but didn't this man just partake in the killing of life just moment's ago. That wasn't wrong, so why is this?" Harry looked at the meat that had fallen to the ground and understood what she was talking about.  
  
"That's different, a cow is much different than killing a human being." Harry was on the verge of tears, he didn't want her to kill this man who had done nothing.  
  
"So the cow wanted to die? It didn't struggle when it's life was taken? And I do mean taken, the cow did not just roll over and die." This was getting him nowhere so Harry decided to change his tactics in persuading the vampire.  
  
"But cow's are just food, and this man didn't kill it, he just ate it." Harry argued his new strategy. Later he would realize that arguing with a vampire was pointless.  
  
"To me, he is just food. Would it be better if just one vampire killed thousands of humans and brought the blood for the rest of us?" Harry realized that the vampire was perfectly correct in her assessment, the acts were one in the same. However he still couldn't allow the man to just die.  
  
"No, that would be wrong as well." Harry could think of no other arguments to use. It just seemed wrong to him, though he couldn't put why into words.  
  
"If anything, me feeding on him isn't as wrong as him eating the hamburger." Harry couldn't understand how she was getting to that conclusion. Seeing the puzzled look on his face Fiona continued to explain.  
  
"Well, I must feed on blood to live. I cannot get away from that. It is the magic in the blood that keeps me going. However this man does not have to kill. He could exist on eating other foods, he has a wide variety of possible choices. Yet he chooses to kill simply because he prefers the taste. So tell me who is more evil. Me for doing what I must to live, or him, for killing simply because he prefers the taste?" When she put it that way, the man did seem to be wrong. It didn't change the fact that he didn't want to see him die, but it did make him consider whether killing was right or not. When he thought of the animal kingdom he realized that there was always predator and prey. It was a fact of life and had to be observed.  
  
"I can tell you don't want me to kill him, so I will make you a offer. If you feed on some of his blood, we will leave him live. I will simply exert my mind over his and force him to forget what happened." Harry definitely didn't want to drink some of his blood. However if it meant the man would live then it could be okay. Harry came to the conclusion that he would do it to save the mans life. He nodded to Fiona and she drew the knife once more. She slid it over his arm and ripped into the blood beneath the skin. It flowed down his arm like a natural mountain stream and Harry couldn't help but want to vomit over what he was about to do. Fiona motioned for him to drink and he approached the man once more. Somewhere in the course of their conversation the man had passed out and now was hanging limply from Fionas' hand. Harry took the mans limp arm and leaned in over the cut. He shuddered as he let his lips cover the wound, and took the first of the blood into his mouth. The thick liquid coated his mouth and had a distinctively metallic taste that made Harry want to pull away. This slight revulsion was short lived, as the blood played on his pallet it began to tingle. A numbing sensation filled his mouth and he could feel the tingle spread down into his heart before being sent throughout his body. Harry had to remind himself how disturbing this act was, because he was beginning to like it. This only served to disgust him even farther, yet still he sucked at the wound harder. Though he did not have fangs he was tempted to bite down and draw more of the fluid into his mouth. Horror struck at his own thoughts, Harry pulled himself away from the mans arm. Looking at the blood soaked arm he was disturbed to find that he had bite the man in the ecstasy of the moment prior.  
  
The important thing was that the man was still alive. Harry turned and began to leave the alley, wiping the blood from his lips as he went. He didn't notice Fiona tear the unconscious mans throat out before she followed him. The mans life blood flowed from his neck and he would never wake again. It would make a startling discovery for whoever next walked down the alley.  
  
"Did you feel the magic in you as you drank?" Harry didn't want to think about what he had done, but he nodded none the less.  
  
"Good, then that is what you must focus on. The feeling of the magic in you, focus on the feeling and force it to strengthen you. Let the feeling flood you limbs, giving you strength. Focus it to your heart to give you energy. As you get older you will be able to strengthen your magic through it as well. For now you will only be able to work it physically in your body." Harry simply nodded and the two made there way through the town. A third figure approached Harry and Fiona. Harry was surprised to find that he recognized this person as the vampire Taylor. He spoke quickly to them in low tones.  
  
"Something is wrong, I think your being watched." Fiona had assigned Taylor to watching over this little journey. She didn't want him to have direct contact with Harry, yet she needed someone there as well.  
  
"Where?" Fiona did not let her gaze search the streets. She didn't want to alert anyone to their knowledge.  
  
"We should bring the human away, the elder would be most displeased if something happened to him." Fiona shook her head, she knew that the boy could take care of himself.  
  
"No, lets go into that building. We will confront our followers." She pointed at a old warehouse. It was large and the windows were painted black to allow no light to enter. This would be the perfect place for them to strike.  
  
Harry was nervous, yet he choose not to show it. Instead he just followed the vampires across the street to the door of the warehouse. The door was unlocked and the three of them entered into the warehouse. Upon entry they became aware that this may not have bee a good idea. The warehouse was completely empty, nothing to hide behind. Yet Fiona was aware of strange smells on the air. Her magic enhanced senses told her that they were not alone. Immediately she turned towards the door and attempted to rip it open. She was even more surprised to find that the door they had entered through was gone. Someone shouted 'NOW' and brilliant lights lit up the interior. The Vampires and Harry were startled at the sudden change in lighting. They were even more surprised when seven figures appeared out of nowhere. Harry attempted to draw shadows to protect himself, but found that he couldn't. There was to little darkness in the warehouse to draw on. The lights blotted out all hope of escape into the void and left Harry defenseless to there attackers.  
  
Now he got his first good look at the people who had ambushed him. They wore long robes and carried sticks, which Harry was beginning to think must be wands like in Dudleys' fairy tale books. Fiona and Taylor sprang into action before the attackers could gain the upper hand. They seemed surprised at the speed the two vampires were moving, and quickly moved to defend themselves from the new threat. Colored lights flashed as the attackers waved there sticks at Fiona. She broke off her attack in favor of dodging the lights, however not before she landed a punch that sent a man with black hair and a crocked nose flying across the room. The man got back to his feet and continued to shoot at Fiona. While Fiona tried valiantly to distract their attackers, Taylor was pounding his fists into a wall. One of the men in robes stood behind a rather stern looking woman and began to chant. The walls began to glow, and Taylors' fists no longer fists made indentations on the metallic surface. Harry saw one of the lights strike Fiona and she screamed in pain, yet she continued her attacks and feints.  
  
Taylor turned to Harry and shouted for him to do something, but Harry was unsure what to do. He knew that whatever was preventing their escape had to do with that old man. So mustering his courage Harry charged at the group who were attacking Fiona. The man with the crocked nose sent a shot of red light at him when he noticed. Harry felt the tingling sensation well up inside him and he forced it throughout his body. The resulting feeling of strength was like nothing Harry had ever felt before. He could easily dodge the red light, then he leaped into the air. He was surprised that he flew thirty feet up before coming back down at the old man. Seeing the child charging him, the old man stopped his chant to get out of the way. Finding his chance, Taylor pounded with all his unnatural strength on the wall. The metal tore free and a panel fell away. Taylor shouted his triumph and Harry and Fiona moved with unnatural speed towards the exit.  
  
The crocked nose man and the stern woman went to follow but the old man raised his hand and called them to a halt.  
  
"Wait!" He cried in a authoritative voice that commanded respect.  
  
"But sir, shouldn't we go after him while we have the chance?" The old man stood silent for a moment before shaking his head. A odd sparkle was in his eyes, and he spoke with a much softer voice to the six others around him.  
  
"There is no need. We now know where he is going. He is with the vampires of this region. Though I do not know how he could move like them, I do know they have not harmed him. We will go and retrieve the boy, but we will need more help before we storm the vampires stronghold. For now we will tend to our injuries and begin to prepare for our next attack." The seven disappeared with a pop and darkness returned to the place it had been forced from.  
  
******  
  
darkhaven: Thanks, just to let you know Harry won't become that powerful. I really can't stand writing Mary Sue. They just get to predictable. I do have plans and this wont be a short fic, or one sided where Harry can just blow up the bad guys. Or good guys depending on when and how you look at it. As for How Harry will adjust. As you can see from this chapter, Harry's adventures are just beginning. Though he is with vampires now, it may not stay that way before Hogwarts. Though several will remain here and there. Harry's adaptation to the magical society will be difficult. Especially with some of the lessons of life he is learning now. It may shade him a bit, but above all he is still just getting to see the real world around him. I appreciate your review and your thoughts.  
  
Zoot Vampiric: Thanks, I have greatly considered Harry and aging. He will be aging but there is a while before we get to that point. As he is not in school yet I am not obligated by the classical ending of the adventure at the end of the year. So, I can run my timeline a bit differently. As I get further into the fic, more time will be elapsing in the chapters. But right now there is just to much to cover. He will be at Hogwarts, though maybe not by choice at some point and Voldye will have a role. I just like to wrap up what I have now before I through him in. I don't want to just give Harry a power without some type of story to go along with it. But once more, things will be picking up pace in the next three chapters. Especially because one chapter is a good size battle.  
  
Blood Red Sword: Thanks, I really want to spend time focusing how Harry is growing up as well as going on this adventure. He'll definitely have interesting stories of where he got his morals latter in life.  
  
Tom: Yeah, I do plan to do that at some point. But I'm sticking with the old rule of Vampires that with age comes power. I'm applying that a bit to Harry in this department as well. When he gets older his power will mature as well. Oh and I couldn't find it in a dictionary but I still find it a cool word. I read the first book in that series and It seems to have and interesting plot. I'm almost done with the second and I'll tell you what I think when I finish it.  
  
BlackDragon: Thank you very much, as always I appreciate the review.  
  
Joe: Always glad to have a reader. Thanks for the review. Yes at some point Harry will reach Hogwarts.  
  
ER: Thanks for the review  
  
Arnen: Thank you as well!  
  
Lady Pheonix Gryffindor: Thanks for reviewing, it's much appreciated.  
  
Zeonreborn: Necrophilia, ewwww! And a extra ew. I've haven't gotten to reading her yet, though she is on the top of my list. Which is the best one to start with? Anyway, yes Harry will meet Ron and Hermione. Probably Ron before Hermione because of the whole muggle born thing. That would be a shock for her. As for what would they think when he breaks out the scary. We'll have to see when we get there. As for the Vampires having a soul, I've always read that its a demon soul as well. It's kind of a really foggy issue. Do you think that the good soul passes on and the human soul really has no link to the vampire at all. Or maybe the vampire contorts the human soul until it is lost and turned into a demon soul. I appreciate the conversation and the review.  
  
Suspect: I'm kinda keeping it as both. I just think that Vampires may get something different out of it then some of the more common uses because they all live off it. But yes, I agree that Wizards can control it to a extent and use it to increase their power. Thanks for the review!  
  
Muggle: Thanks *Blushes* I appreciate the review!  
  
Thanks again to all and remember to review! 


	6. Shadowed Conflict

Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
World of Darkness  
  
(A/N I'd like to take a quick moment to thank my new beta Dog-boy)  
  
Chapter 6: Shadowed Conflict  
  
  
  
One consciousness moved through the void, constantly searching for the one who dared to challenge his authority. The one will that stood between him and his chosen army was out there. He felt the will earlier when the other had entered the void, but now there was nothing. As he drew nearer he should be able to sense the other, but there was still nothing. Soon, when the other again used the shadows he would feel his presence once more. Then no one would stand in his way from conquering what he had lay dormant waiting for. He had waited so long that another day wouldn't matter. But soon, yes very soon, he would have what was owed him. Darkness would cover the world once more!  
  
******  
  
Harry sat in his room once more, the shadows from the fire flickered and danced before him. Questions raged inside him, questions that he had no answers for. Who were those people? What did they want with him? Were they wizards? Why did the wizards want to hurt him and his friends? Harry caught himself on the last question. When had he stop referring to them as vampires and start believing they were friends. It had been a sudden change that he hadn't been aware of. Perhaps it was when they treated him like he actually mattered. Or maybe when they offered him a place to stay. He had gone for so long without friends that he barely recognized when that changed. Perhaps he wasn't so alone anymore, he had Fiona and the Elder to be with him in his darkness. No, what would they want with a worthless person like himself.  
  
"Shade, are you hungry? I stopped while I was out this evening and brought back some fruit. I thought you could use something." Harry didn't here the Elder come into the room, but when he spun around he found the ancient standing there.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Harry took the food from the Elder and sat down in a chair to eat and continue his thoughts. His life had changed so much in the last few days that he couldn't believe he wasn't still in some elaborate dream.  
  
"You look troubled, tell me what is on your mind." Harry debated asking his questions, then he had to decide which one was screaming for the most attention. Even he was surprised with the question he finally choose to ask.  
  
"Are wizards bad?" Harry's only contact with wizards had concluded with them trying to hurt him so he naturally drew that conclusion. Yet something inside him screamed that there was more to the story. The old vampire thought carefully about how to answer the boys question.  
  
"I have lived for a very long time, and from what I have determined the answer to that question is no. Wizards aren't necessarily bad, no I think it would be better to call them short sighted." Harry wasn't sure what the elder had meant and he asked him about it.  
  
"Short sighted?"  
  
"Yes, you see wizards tend to come to quick conclusions. They color everything with black and white. They fill their world with boundaries of what is right and what is wrong. Then they place brands on others as to which category they fall into. This is where the trouble really begins. More often than not, they place people into the wrong categories. Or they force something into a category because they can't find a adequate place for it in their view of the world. For instance, Vampires drink blood to live. Therefore we have been branded as a dark creature. They focus on the taking of the life, and block out the fact that we need it to live. And don't even get me started with how annoyed I am at being labeled a creature. Anyway, they then decide that all Vampires should be killed. Basically they end up doing the very same thing they accuse us of doing. But in their minds, they are justified for killing. Nothing is ever entirely white or black. If you've learned anything, it's that you should always look at it from the other persons perspective before making a decision. Unfortunately unlike Vampires, you can't take a few years before you make up your mind. Still, sparing a minuet or two never did hurt anyone." This put Harry's mind to ease and he swore to himself that he would always give his actions a bit more thought.  
  
"Then why were they trying to attack us? They didn't know that Fiona was a Vampire." This was another problem that had been bugging him.  
  
"Alas, that is a question in which you will have to find the answer to. I'm sure that it will be answered in your future, but until then you should enjoy the journey. Never forget to enjoy the journey, or you can never value the destination. Now I have placed a few books on the vampiric language on your dresser. You can give them a looking at, but then you need your rest. I must go and talk with Fiona, so I bid you a good morn." The ancient Vampire left Harry with many questions. For now he would look at the books and then he would let the journey take him where it wished.  
  
The Elder exited the boys chambers and stalked through the cave halls. The wizards now knew where the boy was staying and they would definitely come after him. It was only a matter of time until they came back in force. Arrangements had to be made till the threat was over, it would become to dangerous for the boy to stay.  
  
"Fiona, you did well in protecting the boy." The younger vampire joined him while walking through the tunnels.  
  
"My Elder, may I ask a question of you?" Questions similar to Harry's had been plaguing her as well.  
  
"You already have, but I believe I am up to answering another tonight." Fiona wondered how someone so old could manage to be so annoying. Yet she respected him and he was to powerful to force into answering her questions.  
  
"What do the wizards want with the boy, what is he to them?" Fiona was fairly certain that they were not after herself and Taylor. They seemed more interested in the boy, if anything they were surprised he was in the company of vampires.  
  
"I believe that boy is a lot of things to a lot of people. However, his destiny currently resides here. For now I must consider where I should suggest him to go." There was just to much mystery surrounding the boy for Fiona's liking.  
  
"Suggest? If he's really so important, won't you just make him go where you feel he would be safest?" The Elder turned his smirking gaze upon the younger vampire.  
  
"My dear child, you would have a easier time halting the dawn then controlling that boy. No, I will make my suggestion and it will be his choice." The Elder once more turned back inside himself, contemplating the outcomes of the future. Then he seemed to come up with a idea that seemed to truly please him.  
  
"Perhaps he could travel with the Romani for a time. We have been in good standing with them, and the wizards would be unable to track their movements." Fiona let her nose crinkle in distaste at the idea.  
  
"The Romani, what possible defense could those gypsies offer the boy. If he is truly important we should send him somewhere in which someone can better protect him." Fiona did not have very high opinions of the nomadic clan of gypsies.  
  
"No, The Romani will do quite nicely. They should be traveling through this area as it is. I will send a message to them now, and they should arrive no latter then before tomorrow's dawn." Fiona was still not happy with this decision, but she wasn't in a position in which she could contradict the Elders decision. No she would have to trust his judgment.  
  
"Very well, you know best." Fiona made sure that her voice made it clear that she thought he was making a mistake. This was the only form of defiance she would actively show in the Elders presence.  
  
******  
  
The rose in the sky and revealed that which was covered by the night. It cast it's light down upon the world and brightened all it touched. Only those safely tucked away were spared it's harsh rays of light. However those who sat in a comfortable sitting room in a great castle welcomed those rays. They meant protection from a force who they would meet all to soon.  
  
"Sir, are you sure we should meet them so soon. Perhaps it is better to wait for a little while. Or perhaps we should go in the day when we can search without as much fear of being caught." A rather severe looking woman sat in a large backed chair.  
  
"No, I believe that a prompt response is the best possible course of action. Tonight we will go to them and ask for the boy back. If that doesn't work, or they decide not to give him to us we will take him back." the old man withdrew a jeweled pendant on a chain.  
  
"These are light stones, they will protect us by casting a light equivalent to sunlight around our bodies. They should provide protection from vampires as well as allowing us to have easier control of Harry. We will not have the added benefit of a lighted environment when we reach him. For his and our safety I advice the use of stunning spells before attempting to save him." The old bearded wizard handed out a light stone to the ten he had gathered in preparation for their raid on the vampires stronghold.  
  
"Sir, How many vampires are we expecting to live in this nest?" A extremely short man asked the old wizard.  
  
"All my records state that vampires have controlled that particular cave system for many millennia. It will be a full nest, but the stones should protect us from all but the most stubborn of attackers. I suggest we rest now, it will be a most interesting night. Hopefully by the dawn Mr. Potter will be back where he belongs." The old wizard sat back in his chair and watched as the ten others exited his office.  
  
******  
  
Yes, the other is closer now. The feeling coursed through the void telling the hunter that his prey was near. It would not be long until he reached the end of his hunt. Seconds moved like years inside the void and miles were covered in a blink of a eye. It was foggy before, something was stopping him from locating his query. Now as the sun outside the void set he could better feel the other through the fog. Perhaps it would be tonight, yes maybe tonight would be when he claimed his spot of glory as ruler.  
  
He could feel others around his prey. The one who sought to contend him for control of the night had surrounded himself with creatures who would die to protect him. Wise indeed, it would give the other time to escape if he must. It would make no difference now though, if the other ran in the void he would swiftly track him down. Thousands of years had given him a mastery of the shadow which the other could only dream of gaining.  
  
After so long his exile would finally be over. No more would he be confined to the infinity of the void. Now he could walk the earth once more. Now only the other would stand in his way.  
  
******  
  
Harry awoke to find himself slumped over a book he had been reading the night before. The vampiric language was beautiful in it's own way. A true testament to the thousands of years that went into it's defining. The way it seemed to flow on the page, seeming to have a life of it's own. He found he could gaze at the symbols and scrolling for all eternity. The basic alphabet was much larger than the alphabet he had learned in school, but he got the hang of it quickly. What really confused him was how vampires had hundreds of words with the same meanings. Each used for a particular nuance of what you intended to describe. Perhaps if he worked hard he may be able to learn the ever changing language in a few years. For now however he was pleased with his progress and could sound out basic words.  
  
Once awake he set the book to the side, and got out of his bed. He put on another set of the medieval clothes that had been set out for him. Another white courtier shirt and black pair of breeches awaited him. This time there was a dark green tunic and cloak set out next to it. After slipping the tunic over his shirt and fastening it down with his belt he attached the cloak over his shoulders.  
  
He stood still for a second before making up his mind and shifting through the shadows to appear in the front of the cave mouth. The sky was lit by the setting sun, and for the first time in days it's warm rays touched his pale cheeks. The sun really wasn't all that bad, or perhaps he was simply seeing it without dark clouds looming overhead. It cast it's orange and reds across the horizon and combined it with pink. The colors swirled together like they would on a artists palette before brush meets paper. The whole view combined to bring a warm feeling to Harry's heart. He pitied the vampires for never being able to see this sight.  
  
Yet something felt wrong around him. A feeling inside him stirred as a warning to approaching danger. Yes, it was there now and he could feel it more clearly though he didn't have words to describe it. It was like a single ominous cloud had set itself into the beautiful sky and was growing closer as seconds past. Harry had the urge to leap into the void and run, but he pushed it away as foolish fear.  
  
Something else placed itself in the air, a merry music seemed to float on the breeze. Enticing the senses with it's beauty and drawing the listener to come and join it. He wanted to go and make the music as well, but he knew the Elder would worry if he just disappeared. So after struggling to catch the last few bars of a song he didn't know the words to, he stepped back into his room in the cave.  
  
For another hour Harry waited in his room. He kept trying to read the script in his book, yet his mind continued to wander to the music that floated through the air. It felt like it was calling to him, drawing him to it's source. The temptation was growing and he probably would have gone to if it wasn't for the knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." This in itself was strange to him as he was used to the Dursley's not caring if he wanted them to enter or not. Not that they often stooped to enter his cupboard, or that they could fit if they did.  
  
"Ah Harry, I hope the moon finds you well tonight." The elder glided into the room and took a seat next to him. He looked over Harry's shoulder to see how he was doing.  
  
"I'm glad to see you have taken a interest in our language. One can never learn to many languages. At your age you should be able to soak it up like a sponge. Might I suggest Elvish or maybe some of the dead languages after you finish." Harry closed his book to give the Elder his full attention. He had begun to have great respect for the old vampire that had taken him in.  
  
"I like the way the letters flow. It's kind of hard pronouncing some of it, but It does seem to roll off my tongue nicely." Harry attempted to make a few of the base sounds. It would take some getting used to but he enjoyed it.  
  
"Yes, most older magical languages become flowing and smooth over the centuries. I think you'd like the way Elvish plays with your ears when it is spoken." The Vampire spoke a few Elvish words and Harry couldn't help but be amazed with it's almost musical tone.  
  
"Is there anything you wanted to see me about?" Not that Harry wanted the vampire to leave, he just was enjoying the book before the elder had come.  
  
"Yes, actually I have to ask you to do something for me Shade. You see it has become necessary that you leave for a little while. I thought this would be a good thing for you anyway. Be amongst your own kind for awhile. Actually I was able to get in contact with some friends of mine that are traveling through the area. I believe they are camped in the area you first meet Fiona. It's not that we want you to leave, more that it would be better if you weren't here for a little while." The Elder didn't want the boy to think that he was being a burden, but he also wanted to stress the importance of him leaving for a little while. Harry wasn't sure if the vampire was kicking him out or not, but other worries were bothering him as well.  
  
"But if I go how will I learn to use the blood magic?" Harry had been able to access it when he was being attacked, but he didn't have control over it at will yet.  
  
"You will learn, it is a natural part of everyone, you just need to harness it. I expect if you concentrated hard enough you might be able to use the magic now. But over time your control will only improve. Besides, the fresh air will do you good. It's not right for a boy your age to be trapped up in a cave all the time." The vampire watched as the boys face began to relax. He could tell that the worries of being permanently cast out were being assuaged.  
  
"Who are these people? When would I leave, and when would I be able to come back?" Harry couldn't say that he didn't miss be able to move around outside.  
  
"They are the Romani, a group of gypsies that travels this area and then heads farther north. I'm sure you will like them. Personally, I envy you. Gypsies are known for their music and dance. If I hadn't other responsibilities I would go with you. You would leave tonight, and be back in a little over a week." Harry smiled inwardly, the fact that he would be back only proved that the vampire wanted him to return. Also, could it be that the music that was calling him came from the gypsy camp.  
  
"OK, as long as I can come back." The thought of loosing his new home was more than Harry wanted to bear.  
  
"Of course you can come back. You intrigue me young one, I believe I would miss your presence if you left." This was the closest that the Elder came to saying that he cared what happened to someone in many millennia. It wasn't just the fact that the boy's will held Drayor in check, he had actually begun to think of the boy as one of his few children. Even though the boy was not a vampire he had become connected.  
  
"Might I take this book along with me?" The elder got out of his chair and retrieved a back pack filled with some clothes and several books.  
  
"Most assuredly, I also packed some other books written in the vampiric language as well. It is good practice to translate. It will help you learn faster, as well as give you better ideas on how magic can be controlled in the blood as well as through spells used by wizards and vampires alike." Harry took the satchel from the vampire and nearly dropped it on the floor due to it's weight.  
  
"I thought you could use some practice. Fiona will be here shortly, I believe she wanted to wish you a good trip before you go." The elder gave him a pat on the shoulder and then left the chamber.  
  
Harry attempted to lift the satchel again and was met with similar results to his first attempt. Frustrated by his attempts he forced himself to try and feel the magic that he had used the night prior. He looked into himself and concentrated on the flow of life energy that circulated inside himself. He could feel the power like a well inside him. Then he drew the power out of the well and forced some of it through his body. Immediately he could feel the strength inside of himself, a strength that he never before had.  
  
He reached down and picked up the heavy satchel as if it was a feather and slung it across his back. This was something he could definitely get used to. The sound of clapping drew his attention to the door where Fiona stood watching him.  
  
"Very good, I can definitely say that I am proud." Harry blushed at her praise. He had never really been praised for anything, and he didn't really know how to except it. However those few words coming from Fiona meant more to him than any the Dursley's could have given him.  
  
"Thank you, I had a pretty good teacher." Fiona produced a true smile, something she hadn't done in quite awhile.  
  
"I hear you are going to be traveling with the gypsies for a while. Come, I'll walk you to the edge of the cave. The Elder expects you to run there, he wants you to get plenty of practice even though your not around. I'll make sure to test you once you return. Just remember that the power isn't bottomless. You will need to rest every once and a while, unless you choose to drink fresh blood?" Harry shook his head in the negative and walked along side of her to the entrance of the cave.  
  
"I'll miss you." Harry had begun to like Fiona and even though she was a vampire he cared about what happened to her.  
  
"No you won't, trust me, you will be much to busy." Harry hesitated for a moment before giving her a hug. Fiona was a bit taken back, no one had showed her affection for a very long time. However coming from the boy it kind of felt nice.  
  
Harry gave her one last look before turning towards the trees and sprinting off with inhuman speed. The trees whizzed by him as he sped through the forest. He was headed in the direction he had first met the vampires. As he went he became aware of the music he heard before was getting clearer. It was warm and inviting, calling to him to come closer to the group and simply listen for hours on end.  
  
As he drew closer to the clearing he became aware of lights ahead, and a fire burning brightly. He stopped before entering and watched as women with beautiful black and brown hair twirled in circles. Their dresses were loose fitting and swirled around them as they spun around in a flowing dance. They held tambourines or small symbols which they used to add to the other worldly sounds that were being produced. Several men and children sat around watching the women dance. Though Harry couldn't determine their age he was sure some of them were his age. Others stood around the circle playing instruments, some played the guitar or the fiddle. Harry noticed still more playing the flute or other instruments, it was like all present were joining in this makeshift symphony.  
  
Delicious smells wafted in his direction, they made his mouth water with anticipation of a meal. Not that the vampires didn't feed him, just that they weren't very good at making food.  
  
Harry took a hesitant step out of the woods and into the clearing. He was nervous at meeting the gypsies and wasn't to sure if they would allow him to join them. He was about to turn back when a girl who looked to be about his age came over to him. She was beautiful, as most of the gypsy woman were. Long dirty blonde hair fell bellow her shoulders. It was tied back in a beautiful braid and accented her soft facial features. She had blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, and before Harry knew what he was doing, he took her outstretched hand.  
  
She guided him into the circle and watched as she began to dance around him, it was a bit embarrassing at first but he soon relaxed into the situation. Her hair swirled around her and she continued her fluid dance around him. As the music came to a halt so did she, then she leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss on the check.  
  
"Welcome to our camp, we are pleased to have you." Her voice was as warm as the music and set Harry at ease. A taller man came up behind him and offered him a bowl of soup.  
  
"Ah, you must be the young human that we were asked to look after for a few days. My name is Demetri and welcome to our camp. Their will be time for pleasantries later, but for now why don't you sit back and enjoy the dance." The young girl guided Harry back over to a seat, then she resumed her dance as the beautiful music played on into the night.  
  
Harry ate the food he was offered and then sat back to watch the dance. Hours past like minutes and before Harry knew it, it was well into the night. The young girl walked over to him and sat at his side.  
  
"It is late and time for bed. I will show you to where you will be sleeping." She took Harry by the hand and began to pull him towards one of the wagons that made up their caravan.  
  
"Wait, I don't even know your name." Harry tried to pull her to a halt, but found she didn't want to stop. So instead of exerting his new form of strength he just let her continue to pull.  
  
"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Alea, what is yours?" She didn't stop her pulling.  
  
"The Vampires call me Shade." She turned back towards him and laughed, all the while making her way towards the wagon.  
  
"That's a odd name. Come, the children sleep in here." She opened a door at the back of the wagon and Harry followed her in. The cabin was already filled with nine or ten other children, most around his age.  
  
"Here is your bed, it's best to get to sleep fast. We leave early in the morn." Then she walked back over to a bed near his and began to undress. Harry was a bit taken back by her lack of modesty, so he adverted his eyes. It would be hard sleeping in the night after so long, yet he would do what he could while he was with them. As he began to drift off he found himself wondering what was happening back at the cave. He would have no way of knowing how serious events had turned in just half the night.  
  
******  
  
Fiona watched the boy run off into the forest, she was worried about the boy. Though she didn't know why, she had a feeling he had a tough future ahead of him. Something inside her told her that it would be a long journey before she would see him again. She was so into her thoughts that she failed to notice the Elder come to stand beside her.  
  
"I am worried about him to, but for now there is nothing we can do. We must prepare now, a fight is coming." With that said the two vampires moved back into the cave to prepare for the wizards they both knew were coming.  
  
It was about a hour later when sentries posted outside the cave came rushing into the main chamber.  
  
"Elder, I believe the ones you have said were coming have arrived." The elder nodded to the younger vampire and motioned for him to head down a tunnel to the west.  
  
He summoned the wells of strength he had developed over the ages. His body reeked with power as he stepped towards the mouth of the cave. He could feel a very powerful wizard standing outside, his show of power would not dissuade this one. Perhaps he would be intimidating enough to make him think twice before a outright provocation however.  
  
As the band of wizards approached the cave they were met with several vampires from the interior. The two groups stepped closer together and both parties leaders stepped forward to converse.  
  
"Good evening, what brings you to our humble home?" The old wizard knew full well that the vampire was aware of his purpose, however he too would play this game.  
  
"The moon was looking nice, and we thought we'd go for a stroll. I was wondering if you happen to know of a young wizard who I am sure has been in this area?" Both aged men could continue their innocent conversation all night, but they both knew this would come down to a fight.  
  
"Yes, I do recall a boy in the area. However he is no longer here, perhaps you should try to look for him somewhere else." The old wizard seemed nonplused at the vampires attitude.  
  
"Then perhaps you could allow us a look around? Or perhaps you could tell us where he is?" The old wizard took his wand in his hand and began to let his magical aura build around him.  
  
"I am afraid I can not allow you entrance, nor could I tell you where the boy went. We can't let the wrong sort get a hold of him. I simply cannot tell a complete stranger where he is. Who knows what you could want to do with the boy. I'm afraid it may not be in his best interest." The words continued to flow between the two, both unwilling to reveal any more than what was necessary.  
  
"Well I'm afraid that I must insist you tell me where the boy is." Both knew that the confrontation was coming to a head, and soon conflict would be the result.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. Now I suggest you leave, as you've already worn out your welcome." The Elder walked back into the entrance to the cave. He signaled a large group of vampires to prepare as he entered.  
  
Soon a shout could be heard as the first wizard sent a spell flying to the blockade of vampires. Then it turned into all out battle as the two groups began to fight. The vampires accelerated and began their attack on the wizards who had thrown the first spells. The wizards fought valiantly, dodging attacks while making some of their own. However there was just to many vampires and not enough wizards. Then the old wizard signaled the group and each tapped their wands to a stone that hung about each of their necks. Light exploded from the stone and several vampires which had gotten to close were torn to dust from the harsh rays.  
  
Now the vampires were forced to stand in a loose circle around the wizards. They waited for a moment when they could attack, just one split second when the light would waver and they could enter the small protective circle. Several had grabbed weapons or rocks and threw them at the wizards. Once inside the cave the group came face to face with the vampire they had spoken to in the first place. Only now he was holding a book and chanting in a low voice.  
  
A shocked look crossed the old wizards face as he heard the chant. Then he motioned for the others to retreat. None of the other wizards knew why, but they obeyed the order. It was a good thing to, because when they reentered the moonlight the glow that surrounded them dissipated. They no longer had their protection and the vampires attacked with new fervor. Several of the wizards went down to strikes aimed to the head, and had to be dragged out by their comrades.  
  
The old wizard gave one last look at the cave before he gave the order to port key out. He hadn't expected the vampire to have one of the few copies of the book of darkness. Nor did he expect to find a vampire old enough to use the spells contained inside it. He would have to reconsider why the vampires wanted the boy. Why they had chosen to not kill him. The biggest question was where the boy was now. Luckily that was a question he could find the answer to.  
  
The Elder had just set his book aside when the sentry who had spoken to him came back.  
  
"Sir another has come, only this one is different than the rest." The Elder stood and let his mind search his surroundings. What he felt shocked him, the blight had come. He was closer to the boy than the Elder could have ever imagined.  
  
"Call Fiona, I must speak with her now. Go quickly." The vampire nodded and took off down the tunnel with great speed. The Elder had just reached the edge of the cave when the two returned.  
  
"Fiona, my child you must listen to me. Leave now and find Christian, he is to the north. Tell him of what you will soon see. Stay in the forest, and above all, once you leave do not stop. Christian will explain, tell him our worst fears have come to pass." With that he made a strange motion with his hand and Fiona found herself on the other end of the clearing near the cave mouth. She was protected by a rock face and she could only watch on as the Elder emerged from the cave.  
  
The tall man dressed all in black stood as a monolith beneath the moon. It had been so long since he had been this close to the completion of his task, now he just wanted to savor his victory. However he was brought out of his reverie by what he noted as a vampire.  
  
"Tell me vampire, where is the other. I sense he has been here." He spoke with such a cold voice that one would wonder if he was alive at all.  
  
"Leave now!" The Elder wasted no time with banter, this new opponent was not one for idle chatter. Yet the dark man seemed to be amused.  
  
"Do you not know your history? It is I who gives the orders. Now, tell me where the other is now or I will end your life." No more words were spoken. The Elder launched himself at speeds that would make even some of the strongest vampires seem slow.  
  
The darkness swirled around the man dressed in black and shadow limbs sprouted from his body. Dozens of tentacles slashed through the air and the elder was forced to stop his assault. He took refuge behind a tree only to have it cleanly sliced by one of the tentacles. However before the tentacle could move away the vampire took hold of it and ripped the strangely solid mass from the black man. A flicker a pain flashed across his face, but it was quickly hidden as he retracted the injured limb inside himself. While he did this he continued his attack with other shadow limbs. Never giving the Elder time to rest.  
  
Then the dark man changed his tactics, while the shadow limbs attacked he focused on the natural shadows of the trees. Darkened blurs stepped out of the trees and began to advance on the elder. He forced all the energy he could gather into defending himself from this new attack. He was able to cut several of the new enemies to pieces before their clawed hands began to rack at his flesh.  
  
Magic raced to heal the injured skin, yet still he fought on against the new torrent of shadow limbs and figures attacking him. Ripping anything that got close to him to pieces.  
  
Though he fought well, he was fighting a losing battle. He had been weakened by performing a light blocking spell earlier and didn't have the energy to keep this fight up much longer. He knew it was over when the first of the shadow tentacles ripped through his chest. It lifted him from the ground and slammed him against the rock face. More limbs joined in, and now they were attempting to rip him in two. He had lost to much blood, he couldn't regenerate his wounds fast enough. Then the limbs drew away and he fell to the ground.  
  
"YOU HAVE LOST! Now tell me where the boy is and I might let you see another moon." The Elder pushed himself up against the rock wall. He forced what little blood he had to heal his throat so he could speak.  
  
"I have not lost, the very fact that I don't have to answer to you is victory enough. If I die now, I die in proud defiance. I would wish for nothing more." The dark man let one of his tentacles creep close to the elders face. Then in a swift motion he ripped the elders head off his shoulders. His skin dissolved into ash and blew into the breeze.  
  
Then, with a angered howl the dark man stormed into the cave to search for his query. He remained oblivious to the fact that Fiona had seen what happened and was now well on her way to searching for her sire Christian.  
  
Her thoughts swirled as she reeled from the loose of her grand sire at the hands of some dark man. He had similar powers to that of shade and she knew the two were connected. She didn't know what the Elder was talking about, but somehow she knew that she couldn't let this man get to Shade. For now she had to focus on finding Christian. He was the new leader of the Clan, if there was any Clan left.  
  
******  
  
(A/N Hope you liked the chapter, thanks to all who reviewed! Oh I love reviews!)  
  
Jarvey: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kalor: No that's OK, someone asked me a while ago and I'm going to give him a try! Thanks for the Review!  
  
Muggle: First, The light made it impossible for Harry to use the shadows. And, while Harry was moving fast, it's not like he was moving at light speed or anything. Thanks for the Review!  
  
Tom: Thank you, I really wanted to make sure that there was a recognizable problem to Harry's power. As for blood magic, we'll have to see. It is definitely limited by it's availability, and it is also factored by the age of the user. I haven't factored how it would develop in a human user yet. Oh and Vicissitude is definitely cool!  
  
PR LUCKEN: Thanks, I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw: That is a high compliment, especially because that is what I most worry about when I write. I really hate reading things that have been done to death! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ariel: Yes, I thought it would definitely be very fitting for light to be Harry's weakness. We'll have to see if it is foreshadowing something. Harry is developing a darker side. Who knows what could set him off. Perhaps a future confrontation with a accused murder. Azkaban may have to eventually be on the look out. Opps, can't say to much!  
  
Angel: Yeah, I need to be careful with Harry's age. However, I picture Harry as a very independent individual. I think he probably had to become strong just to survive.  
  
Wolfmoon: That is strange, especially since I'm just putting up chapter six now. I hope you have better look seeing it now. Thanks for the review though, and I hope you like the story!  
  
Pheonix Flight: Yes, it is definitely a weakness. Working around it will be difficult, but he will eventually be able to draw on other skills.  
  
Medic: Yes, Harry is heading in the direction of other creatures. Yes, he will be taught a few things by a dark creature as well eventually(Hint). I can't really tell of the future of the vampires since right now they are being severely hurt, but they will remain as well.  
  
Mage Legacy: We'll see how the magic works together in a little while. I definitely like vampires as well. I haven't entirely decided if Harry will become on though. Harry will de interacting with more Vampires soon, but right now the story is moving onward and forward.  
  
Blood Red Sword: Thanks for the Review!  
  
Guardian angel of the wolves: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it !  
  
Green Eyed Knight: Thank you!  
  
dog-boy: I can't express my thanks enough! You rock!  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi: Vampires can do magic, it's just a different type. It's usually focused through there blood, we'll have to see about the AK curse though.  
  
Xirleb70: Thank you for the review, and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
Animagiman: Thanks, I'm glad you like this fic and the way it's written. I appreciate the review and I look forward to future ones!  
  
ZeonReborn: Thanks for the Review. So you mean like the vampire soul gets the human wants and desires. Does that include human emotions and feelings? Maybe the human soul is kind of trapped until the vampire is destroyed. They both possibly could coexist. Perhaps the Demon soul darkens the conscience and the Human and demon soul work in sync without regrets.  
  
Crabb: Thanks for the Review  
  
Angelis: Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy both my stories. I appreciate the review.  
  
Lady Pheonix Gryffindor: No he didn't, he can just take the magic from blood the way a vampire can. He was just a little overcome with the new situation. I don't think he'll be doing that again for a long while. 


	7. Veiled Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing JKR owns all before you. I do not make any claims.  
  
World of Darkness  
Chapter 7: Veiled Future  
The rolling movements of the wagon jostled Harry from his slumber. Green tired eyes opened onto the wooden interior of the sleeping compartment in the Gypsy wagon. Strange noises assaulted his ears from all directions, noises that had been absent for the past few days. Birds singing had become a oddity after living in the depths of the cave. Even stranger was the sound of the wooden wagon trundling along it's path. Harry looked about him to find that the cabin was deserted of all life. The children who had slept around him were gone and he was alone.  
  
His clothes were neatly folded at the base of his bed, and his boots were placed on the opposite side of the wagon. After pulling his green tunic over his head, he fastened his pants with his belt. The he pulled on his boots so that he could leave the wagon and see what had drawn him from his slumber.  
  
The wagon door opened onto a world Harry hadn't seen in days. The sun was at it's highest point in the sky and was sending it's rays down into the trees. The bright shine hurt his eyes and he squinted to block out the foreign invader.  
  
Children were running and playing alongside the wagons, while adults rode horses or directed the wagons. Harry jumped down to the ground and landed on the unmoving earth, thankful to be out of the moving wagon. He wasn't entirely sure who he should talk to, but the awkward moment disappeared when the girl from the night before ran up to meet him.  
  
"Come on, we're playing tag!" With that she tapped Harry on the shoulder and ran off with the other children. Harry had never played tag before, but he understood the idea and joined the game. Some of the older children seemed to enjoy picking on the younger kids before running out of their reach. For some reason this bothered Harry and he made it a point to only tag those older than he was. It also helped that if they got to far ahead he could use a bit of blood magic and catch up to them in a flash. What was the fun in magic if you couldn't use it for fun every now and then. Of course he was discreet in his use of magic. He didn't know just how much the Vampires had told them.  
  
After a little while the older children realized that Harry could catch them and played a bit more fair. In an hour Harry had made more friends than he had in his entire life. It was strange to have friends, he didn't even know how good it felt to have them in his life. Now here he was, laughing and playing with kids his own age. For the first time he could just be a child.  
  
"Time for lunch! You kids better head over to where the wagons circled." One of the Adults dispersed them from their game, and the group made their way to where a fire had been built. Harry didn't feel tired at all, he didn't really want the game to end but he complied anyway. Perhaps it was because he wasn't tired, or maybe he was afraid that this moment of simple happiness would disappear with the wind.  
  
Harry was given a bowl of stew and then took a seat on a tree stump out of the way. He didn't really know how to interact with these people. They were always smiling, and Harry couldn't see how they could be happy over nothing at all. He much preferred the quiet Vampires, you didn't have to talk around them. They existed in a constant comfortable silence, no words were needed to express desires. Here they thrived on communication with each other. To be honest he couldn't decide what he liked more, the comfortable silence or the happy laughter.  
  
"Hello there, I trust you slept well? We expected you to sleep longer, I've been told you developed a odd sleeping pattern. I didn't really get a chance to welcome you last night. Do you have any questions?" The man who had introduced himself as Demetri the night before had sat down on a adjacent stump next to him. The man hand a kindly face and a seemingly gentle nature. He was warm and gave Harry a sense of comfort to be around him.  
  
"Actually, I do have a few questions. I was wondering where we are going?" The larger man smiled at Harry and proceeded to refill his stew bowl. The thick stew splashed into the bowl, and Harry once more thanked whoever was listening that he was back with people who ate real food.  
  
"We aren't actually going anywhere." Harry gave him a skeptical look, of course they were going somewhere. You were always going somewhere, even when you aren't traveling you are still heading to some goal. It just isn't always that easy to determine where that direction takes you to.  
  
"But we've been traveling all morning, where are we headed?" Harry decided that the gypsy must have been pulling his leg. Going nowhere indeed, everyone in the camp seemed to have some destination in mind.  
  
"Actually, we don't go anywhere in particular at all. The Muggles don't take very kindly to us. Because we don't practice many of the conventional forms of magic we are allowed to live openly in Muggle areas. Since we don't follow a lot of the Muggle laws they don't want us near them. So they send their officials to send us off, or occasionally they try to force us into leaving. Instead of giving them the chance we keep moving. Same thing really applies to the magical world, we live at the edges of both societies." That fit into what Harry had heard about. It seemed that this was just another case where people were harshly judged for things they didn't do. The Gypsy's lived a free life and only listened to their own rules, that was kind of how he wanted to live.  
  
"What kind of magic do you practice then?" Harry had already learned that the magical world kept itself separate from the Muggle world. Fiona had told him that Wizards used excuses like Muggles would want answers to all their problems if they knew about magic.  
  
"Mostly divination and potions. We don't use a lot of the more rare magical ingredients, and we are careful to not allow Muggles to know our recipes." This just served to confuse Harry. Those were definitely magical branches of study, how were they so open around Muggles.  
  
"I thought Muggles weren't allowed to know about magic?" Harry had forgotten about the soup he was eating.  
  
"Of course Muggles know about magic. Whether they choose to believe it or not is another story. Muggles will often come to us for cures to their ailments, or to see what their future holds for them. That's one of the ways we make money." Now that Harry thought about it, he did remember stories of gypsy's selling love potions or reading the future. He just never believed in any of it, perhaps their was more out their to magic.  
  
"But won't all Muggles want answers to their problems?"  
  
"Most Muggles don't even believe what we do is real. Part of magic comes from those around believing it is real. Those who don't believe in magic don't seek us out, and we are happy to help those who do. Magic is a gift and we should share it, that's one of the things we disagree with the rest of the magical community on. Since they can't track our potions or divination they can't stop us, so we are free to do as we please." This was an entirely different view on magic that Harry hadn't hear yet. Perhaps the gypsy's understood something that most wizards didn't get.  
  
"Is their anything I can do to help out while I'm here?" The older man looked at him carefully for a moment. He sized the young boy up and seemed to think of what he could let the boy do.  
  
"Well, we always have some work to do. I'm sure there is something you can help with. I was also asked to allow you to join in the children's training. We teach our children how to defend themselves from a young age. Though it may not be the best thing for a child to learn, it is necessary. Sometimes people aren't always as accepting of us as others are." Harry didn't like the implications that Demetri was referring to.  
  
"Yolaf, this young man wants to be put to work." A tall man dressed in work clothes walked over. Demetri led Harry over and introduced the two, then he left to continue his responsibilities as head of the Gypsy tribe.  
  
"Let's see here, we are chopping some fire wood. You can take the smaller pieces over to the supply wagon." Harry agreed eagerly and followed the adult over to some other men who were using axes to chop through logs that were placed on tree stumps.  
  
Harry along with a group of other boys collected the wood and took it over to the storage wagon. At first Harry stuck to the pieces that he could lift, but soon he grew bored with the task. It would be so much easier if he just picked up a lot at the same time. It would be even easier if he grew twelve shadow arms, cut, sliced, and then carried the wood himself. Since he couldn't do that, he decided to just increase his strength. Harry focused for a moment and felt the tingling surge through his muscles.  
  
This time, instead of just collecting one smaller plank he stacked three large logs and carried them over to the wagon. The work went quickly and soon the boys had caught up to the adults progress.  
  
"Damn, I swear this blade is dull. It couldn't cut through my grandmothers roast." One of the adults threw his ax to the ground in frustration. Yolaf stopped his work and gave a mighty belly laugh.  
  
"That doesn't speak to poorly of the ax! I've had your mothers cooking and I know you need two men just to cut through it." The other men began to laugh, and even Harry had to stifle a giggle. While the adult talked Harry walked over to the ax that lay on the ground. He lifted it from the ground and could tell that it was definitely heavy. If it weren't for his improved strength he wouldn't have been able to lift it. To be on the safe side he let more magic release in his body. It seemed the more he did this the easier it became to control. Instantly he felt even stronger than he had before. The ax now felt like a simple twig in his hands, something that he could easily snap in two. An urge to test his strength brought his attention to the log the man had attempted to split. It had been set up on a large tree stump, and it looked as thick as the stump itself.  
  
Harry tightened his grip on the handle, it's wooden handle splintering a bit in his hands. Then he lifted the ax above his head and brought its blade down on the log. He watched in amazement as the blade bit through the log and cleared straight through the stump. It plunged deep into the ground and stopped at the end of the swing.  
  
Harry looked up to see the men staring at him, his cheeks reddened under their scrutiny. Instantly he began to fear that they would make him leave. Not that he couldn't just return to the Vampires, but he did begin to enjoy the presence of the other children. Other darker thoughts began to well inside him, like what if they judged him like Wizards judged Vampires.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I just wanted to try the ax." The men continued to stare at him like he had grown a third head. Harry's fear began to mount and the shadows cast by the trees rippled. It was Yolaf who stepped forward and broke the tension.  
  
"I'd say that ax is plenty sharp enough. Perhaps your mothers cooking has slowed you down more than you thought." The group burst into laughter again. Harry calmed a bit, then pulled the ax free of the ground. He tried to draw some of the magic back to where he could feel it had come from. It left him feeling weaker and there was a desire to feel the strength once more. However, Harry would head what he had been taught. He wouldn't deplete the magic just in case he needed it.  
  
"Come Shade, it's time for lessons." Harry turned to find that Demetri had come to his side. The man always seemed to have a smile on his face, he was always warm. He also seemed to have a laugh that spread happiness to all around him. Harry hadn't known him for long, but he took a liking to Demetri.  
  
Harry followed the large man over to a group of children his age. It seemed that Demetri instructed them in whatever they learnt. A tug at his sleeve drew his attention to whoever was standing beside him. Alea was holding on to his arm and beckoning him to draw closer so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Demetri has asked me to help you during the lesson. After he speaks I will take you to receive your tools." Harry nodded to the young girl and then turned his attention back to Demetri. The man clapped his hands to draw everyone's focus.  
  
"Ponder this while you train, than answer me later. Who is it who decides what is right and what is wrong." With that Demetri clapped his hands once more and the group began to disperse.  
  
"Come Shade, I will take you to Oran. He will give you your tool." The young girl put Harry at ease and he followed her. Her smile made Harry want to laugh, she was like a ray of light in his darkness.  
  
"What tools do you mean, is it like a hammer?" Alea just shook her head and laughed at him. The laugh didn't come across as demeaning, not like his Aunt used to laugh at him.  
  
"No, Oran will explain when we get their." Harry watched as she walked, he wanted to ask her about the night before.  
  
"I've never seen someone dance like you did last night. The music was beautiful as well, I really loved listening to the songs. Do you do that every night?" Alea smiled at him and pulled her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, we always sing and dance in the evenings. If you liked the music so much I'm sure my uncle, Demetri, would love to teach you how to play." The idea of him being able to play such beautiful music was something he couldn't fathom. Still it pleased him to think that he could hear it whenever he wanted.  
  
"I'd like that a lot. But I wouldn't be sure which instrument to choose." Alea pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Then don't decide. You can be like me, I refuse to choose just one when they all are so wonderful. I vowed to never stop until I can play them all. My uncle tells me that the music comes from inside you. The instrument only serves to draw it out." Harry liked the idea of the music being inside him, though he couldn't picture what song he would sing. He only knew that it would be sad and lonely.  
  
The two walked to one of the older looking wagons. Alea opened the door and they stepped into the interior. The light from the outside glinted off metal weapons and reflected in the wagon. Once the door was shut the bright light turned to that of candles that filled the room  
  
"Alea, is this the young man who was to meet me today." A tall gangly man walked out from behind a crate and approached the two children.  
  
"Yes Oran, he is here to receive a tool." Harry was still a bit perplexed as to why they called these weapons tools.  
  
"I was wondering what type of weapon I'll be receiving?" Oran seemed to not like the term weapon.  
  
"I am tool master in this camp, but let me tell you about my tools first. A weapon is something that is sent out with the soul purpose to kill. I do not have weapons here, nor anywhere in this camp. I give tools which can be used to build your future. A tool used in the right hand can do many beautiful things, in the wrong hands they are nothing more than a weapon. Only when you truly understand your tool will you realize what sets it apart from every other weapon." The man seemed to drift away while he looked at his tools, then he flashed back to the present.  
  
"Why don't you find something that interests you." The man smiled at Harry and motioned to the rows and rows of tools.  
  
Harry walked around looking at the strange blades. All seemed to be distinct in different ways, but he could see how each was capable of causing damage. Perhaps that was what the man was talking about, he only saw them as a weapon. Through training he might be able to see it as a fine instrument capable of beauty.  
  
A long rood that was taller then him drew his attention. It had a long blue teak shaft that made up it's body. At the bottom was a metal shod, the round bulb would be capable of breaking bones. The top was a foot long blade that curved towards the middle. Not enough to be considered a hook, somewhere in between straight and L shaped.  
  
"The Glaive, a fine choice. It's an excellent polearm for while on horse back, but I think that may be a little to heavy for you. The teak shaft has a heavy lead core and I'm not sure if you could lift it." At first Harry was hesitant, but with some blood magic still strengthening him he didn't find it to much of a bother at all.  
  
"Are you letting these children hang around your 'tools' again." Harry spun around to find a women with long black hair standing by the entrance. Her features were aged, but she was still quite beautiful.  
  
"You may not approve Emilia, but it is necessary. You can stick to your tea leaves, and I'll keep to my tools." Oran glared at the women, but she seemed to ignore the look. Harry was interested by this women who wore long red robes.  
  
"Come children, why don't we allow Oran to go back to his fiddling." Alea nudged him forward and the two of them followed the women out of the wagon. It was a bit awkward carrying the long Glaive with him and after experimenting he found it easiest to hold it at his side with one hand. Harry couldn't help but ask this women questions.  
  
"Can you really see the future?" The possibility of someone seeing the future was scary. If a person really could see the future, where was the fun in living the present. If there was one set future could you really control anything.  
  
"I don't see the future, I see stories. We each are writing our own stories in life, I just tell you what the next chapter might include." That didn't entirely confirm any of his worries.  
  
"You say might? Does that mean that what you see doesn't always come true." The thought that he had no control over his life was what really bothered him.  
  
"The future is like a river. It always moves, always changing in it's course. However, no matter what course it takes it still reaches the ocean. Thousands of paths all leading to one destination. I can only look and see a path in a million, it's your choice to choose your own path. So the answer is yes and no." This woman was definitely confusing to say the least.  
  
The group approached another wagon. This one was much smaller than the last, it's windows were covered to prevent outside light from seeping in.  
  
"Leave your Glaive here, I don't allow them into my wagon." Harry propped his weapon up against the wagon and then followed the other two into the wagon.  
  
"Come sit down, Let me see the path you walk on." Harry was a bit nervous but he sat down before her. The room was decorated in red and purple cloths that were draped from the ceiling. Lamps provided candle light for the room and a feint scent of sage was on the air.  
  
The woman took a bag from the side of the table and dropped it's contents in the center of a triangle on the table. Beads, rocks, feathers, and even bones fell onto the table. They scattered and formed a pattern in the triangle.  
  
"Your path is a uncertain one, it is constantly changing. You never take two steps down the same one. Destinies intertwine and fight to draw you in a certain way, but you struggle to find your own course. Still, obligations will close in on your right and your left." Harry had no idea what she meant, but maybe she could answer other questions.  
  
"Tell me, can you read the past as well as the future?" The woman gave him a thoughtful look before gathering the contents of the bag and dropping them once more.  
  
"Your past and your future will one day meet. The answers you seek lay in the darkness, seek out a moon kissed man who lives to the north. He holds truths and falsehoods, though he doesn't know which are which. It is up to you to take what you may find and determine the truth." Harry thanked the woman and stood to leave. He had enough of this for one day. Yet before he was able to leave she halted him.  
  
"Wait, your path is strange. It runs in a course, yet doesn't reach a destination. I cannot find the end." Harry looked at her expecting more. Yet she had nothing else to say.  
  
His Glaive still rested against the wall of the wagon when he left. He had much to consider, if the answers to his questions lay to the north then could he return to the Vampires. He wanted to see them again with all his heart, yet he seemed to be going further and further away. The answers to many of his questions lay to the north, so for now that is where he would go. One day he would return to the Vampires, but that day was not now.  
  
******  
  
Two weeks passed and Harry still remained in the Gypsy camp. No one questioned his choice to stay with them, and as long as they headed north he would continue to travel with the band. He was worried that he hadn't heard anything from the Vampires, but he knew that if he needed to he could return on his own. He had kept up his studies on the Vampiric language and used this to read some of the books on blood magic. A lot of the concepts he didn't understand, but he had learned about some of it's uses in magic.  
  
Applying his skills in the Vampiric language he was able to compose a letter to be sent back to Fiona and the Elder. Demetri had assured him that the letter would make it back to them, and they sent it back with another Gypsy clan headed in the opposite direction. In the letter Harry attempted to explain what he was doing, and why he would not be returning. Still he felt bad that he couldn't tell them in person. Of course he could step through the shadows and return, but the temptation to stay may be to strong.  
  
He had progressed well in other areas also during his stay. Oran had taught him how to wield the Glaive and his skills increased by the day. He worked hard not just to impress Oran, but to hopefully see the beauty that Oran could see. Oran would spend hours talking about the art and simplicity of the motions, Harry still couldn't find the beauty Oran spoke of. Still, he would continue his search for this beauty.  
  
The Glaive was not the only thing he studied. He found nothing more relaxing than learning to play the recorder or guitar that Demetri had given him. He had progressed well with both, but he had natural talent with the recorder. It became common to hear him playing the eerily haunting notes late into the night. Whether he played a new song or just some melody he composed, it always left a sad feeling in those who heard it. Demetri said that his music expressed to much sadness for a child to ever have. Only Harry knew just how right the man was.  
  
Harry learned where to find strange plants and herbs and how to combine them to create potions for healing or other uses. Emilia taught him some of the basics of her art, but they never spoke of her first reading. Most importantly Harry began to learn that life wasn't always sad. He watched parents interact with their children and friends talk together. It was like seeing how beautiful life could be. Even though he was seeing a new side to life, he was watching it from the outside looking in.  
  
All through his time with the Gypsy's one thing had remained a constant. That constant was Alea, and Harry was grateful for her. She spent all her time with him, and for the first time Harry had a best friend his age. She stayed with him while he practiced the techniques with his Glaive. She danced while he played his recorder, she even stayed up with him late into the night to watch the stars sparkle in the heavens. She was the first person he ever felt like he could tell her anything.  
  
Harry attempted to blend in and become a helpful member of the Gypsy camp. He helped in whatever way he could, no matter what was asked of him. It made him feel good to be a part of the group. In fact, that's what he was doing right now.  
  
They where climbing up a hill to reach a small town where they planned to camp for the night and Harry was guiding a horse at the front. If their was one thing Harry got used to it was traveling. They never stayed in one place to long, which in his opinion was a good thing. He had not forgotten that somewhere out there were wizards who were searching for him. The fact that they constantly were moving was definitely a bonus.  
  
A loud crack and a horses cry drew him out of his thoughts. Harry spun around to watch as a horse broke free of it's wagon and the large wooden compartment began to roll backwards. Adrenaline kicked in and before he knew it magic was circulating through his muscles. It strengthened him more than he had ever dared to try. The feeling was a rush that speed through him like nothing he had ever felt.  
  
He was reacting before others had the chance, his body already moving to speed him down the hill. The only thing in his mind was stopping the wagon. By the time he reached it, it was already speeding down the hill. With two more bounds he had overtaken it, and managed to put his body in front of the wagon. Exhibiting strength no normal human had he meet the oncoming wagon with both hands put out to brace it. The speeding mass slammed into his hands and drove his feet further down the hill.  
  
Harry searched deep within him to find the blood magic he needed. Calling the strength to him he was able to slow the wagon down to where it stopped on the slanted surface. Pain rippled through his arms and legs as he fought to keep the wagon from sliding loose once more. Seconds flowed by like minutes, and minutes like hours, as he waited for help. The sound of approaching voices were his only assurance that help was coming. The men worked quickly to anchor the wagon. Soon Harry found that he could release the wagon and it didn't slid further down. His muscles were still infused with strength and the adrenaline still demanded action. Harry took a moment to center himself, and he was able to draw back the magic.  
  
His body was exhausted, he had to allow some of his blood magic to remain just so he could keep walking. No one looked at him oddly, they had all gotten used to the fact that he had in human strength and speed. Harry once more thanked whoever was listening that they didn't toss him out because of his ability. If anything they had begun to use him to work in areas where he could get practice in using the magic. Thanks to this practice Harry had been able to gauge around how much blood magic he could use before he depleted himself. That's why Harry knew that his body needed rest now, what he didn't know was that this day would test his limits.  
  
Harry rested in a wagon for the rest of the day. He was thankful for the small respite that had been allotted to him after what he had done. When evening fell and they had set camp near the town Harry was more than happy to sit around the fire and eat the evening meal.  
  
Alea sat to his side and the two talked about their days. She told him that it didn't take to long to get the horses re-harnessed after he went to sleep. She scolded him for sleeping all day, because now she would have to stay up late with him. Not that either of them really minded.  
  
Harry had just taken out his guitar and was running through a few cords to warm up for the dance that evening when a rustle in the bushes caught his ear. At first he dismissed it as a wild animal, but when another bush not to far away from the first moved he began to worry. The feeling that he was being watched wouldn't leave his mind. It was almost like his senses were preparing for something to happen, what that would be he didn't know. The shadows began to quake at their masters unease, they rippled like liquid on the ground.  
  
"WE'LL TEACH YOU VAGRANTS A LESSON!" Various shouts and slurs were called out from men who leapt out of the bushes. Many of them carried bats or metal pipes, and they spread through the camp hitting the unsuspecting Gypsy's.  
  
Alea jumped from his side and ran to where a man was hitting her uncle. She threw herself on the older mans battered body.  
  
"Please leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you." The man with the pipe smacked her to the side. Another man grabbed her and dragged her towards the forest while the first resumed beating the battered gypsy.  
  
By this time most had gathered their weapons and were fighting off the disgruntled townspeople. Harry watched as most of the attackers fled back into the forest, but no one went after Alea. It was up to him to protect his friend.  
  
Harry grabbed his Glaive and ran into the forest in the direction of where the men had taken his friend. Anger swept through his body as he barreled through the underbrush. Lights up ahead signaled the presence of some of the townspeople.  
  
The scene that Harry saw horrified him, the limp body of Alea lay on the ground while some of the townspeople laughed or kicked her body. Harry's blood boiled and he let his blood magic rage through his body. His anger worked like a alien force and gripped his mind and actions. It drew deeply into the void and brought out the pain and hate stored deep within his past. The magic raced through his being, bringing him to his strengths limits. His senses increased beyond what he could have ever imagined. He could hear their heart beats, he could smell the cheap colognes on their collars. The shadows deepened around him, making his body look like he was walking in his own personal night. His eyes shifted to their golden sheen and glowed in the folds of his anger. This people had seriously pissed him off.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE" The group looked up from her body to see the seriously pissed off boy. Most rubbed their eyes, attributing the seemingly blanket of darkness to fading vision in the night. Yet the shadows remained wrapping around the boy. Still he was just one boy, what could one boy do.  
  
"Get him!" Two of the villagers with bats ran forward to meet the boy with the glowing golden eyes. Harry let the shadows reveal the long weapon that he carried at his side. The men seemed to reconsider for a moment, but they had already committed to the attack.  
  
One brought his bat towards Harry's head, but he easily sliced through it with the hooked blade of his weapon. Harry continued his swing and brought the metal shod on the other end of the Glaive across the mans shoulder. His increased strength caused the blow to shatter the bone and brake the arm in two. With speed no human possessed Harry stepped out of the other mans reach and drove the metal shod into the mans knee cap. His scream of pain echoed through the clearing as he dropped his weapon and fell to the ground. Some of the men tried to take the girl and go, but Harry would have none of it.  
  
"NO, no one leaves!" He hissed out the last part of his sentence. As his words echoed in the clearing the outside world seemed to disappear as a impenetrable cloak of darkness fell over the entire clearing.  
  
"Did you think it was fun? A game maybe? Well it's my game now." The men spun around to try and find the voice that seemed to come from all around them. Harry laughed at their futile efforts to find him, and his laughter haunted the glen.  
  
Harry jumped down from a tree he had used as a perch and speed into the dark clearing, his golden eyes shining with anger. Using his speed he destroyed the small lanterns which cast feeble light into his world.  
  
"Now your in my world!" Screams echoed as the men stumbled around on the forest floor. Yet Harry wasn't done playing yet, no they must pay for those they hurt. If he had learned anything from the Elder, it was that we are responsible for all our actions.  
  
Harry didn't need his eyesight to see the men in the darkness. He could hear their hearts and crunching they made while searching for some form of escape. He was the hunter now, he would punish them.  
  
He leapt from the tree and brought the metal shod down onto a crawling mans back. He wasn't sure if he had broken the mans back, nor did he really care. Something in the power had overtaken him, and the only thing that mattered was making them pay for those they hurt.  
  
Screams flew from their throats as Harry toyed with them one by one. Making sure to break them enough that they could still feel the pain without passing out. He didn't want them to find a easy way out. His fun was just beginning, and they were in for a long night.  
  
A brilliant flash of light blinded Harry, he turned to see that some of the men had found their jeep and had turned the headlights on. The light bit into his darkness and illuminated the scene of carnage that littered the clearing. Five of them had made it to safety and were attempting to escape. His heart skipped a beat when he saw they had collected Alea when the light illuminated the glen. The car speed through the forest in their attempt to escape.  
  
Weakness overcame Harry as he realized he had used way to much blood magic that day. His efforts this morning had drawn him past his breaking point. He felt weak all over, but he knew he couldn't rest now. He had a decision to make, but he knew what he must do to get Alea back.  
  
Harry stumbled to a fallen man and brought the sharp end of his Glaive across the mans chest. Blood welled from the would, and Harry wasted no time in plunging his face into the red puddle that was forming on his chest. The liquid instantly gave him more strength, immediately refilling his reserves. He drank greedily and deep and in seconds it had brought him to the peak of his current abilities. Now they would pay!  
  
The shadows enveloped him as he leapt through the void and landed 50 yards in front of the jeep. The vehicles headlights illuminated his blood covered face and chest, this combined with his still glowing eyes gave him a demonic look.  
  
Instead of slowing down the vehicle only speed up in a attempt to run him down. Harry watched as the jeep got closer, then when it was within a meter he leapt into the air and landed on the hood. His Glaive slammed through the metal hood and dove deep into the engine. Then in one smooth motion he leaped off the car.  
  
The vehicle swerved and slammed into a tree, fire burst from the hood. The man ran into the forest while Harry took the time to remove Alea's body to make sure she was still alive. She had a pulse but her body was badly beaten. He was so absorbed in her that he did not notice that the men had not run far. That is until a burning pain ripped into his shoulder and out his chest. This was followed by three more burning pains, then he slumped to the forest floor.  
  
"We got the demon boy!" The men rejoiced and threw their hand in the air, while Harry lay on the ground in pain. He reached a hand up to find three hole where bullets had ripped clean through his small frame. The pain was like a fire raging in his being. As he felt the wounds he became aware of the strange tingling sensation that he had felt before. Then like it had never come the pain was gone, his magic had sealed his wounds.  
  
The shadows darkened around the five, and their attention returned to the boy who still lay on the ground. Shadow tendrils extended from his body and lifted him off the ground, suspending him in the air like a puppet. His eyes blazed with golden fire, and the men knew they were in trouble. Before they could take aim and fire again shadows leapt from their surroundings and chained them to trees. Harry let the binds tighten till he heard ribs breaking. Then he let his tendrils stab out at them, tearing chunks of their flesh from their bodies. They dripped blood, but their pleas fell on death ears.  
  
Harry watched as they screamed in pain, the haze that had settled over his vision slowly receding. What had he done, how many had he hurt. The binds that held them disappeared and the shadows returned to their normal state. He rushed to Alea and lifted her off the ground, he extended a single tendril to pickup his Glaive, then he stepped back through the shadows to the camp.  
  
The camp was a mess, the Muggles had really done a number on some of the wagons. Harry lay Alea down to get treatment and then began to help the rest of the injured. By morning the wagons would have already moved out. Many of the townspeople would be in the hospital. Tales would be told of a demon boy with inhuman strength, and a command of the darkness. Police would consider these people as being off their rockers, but one old wizard would attempt to unravel what really happened. One question would be on his mind.  
  
"Where are you going Harry?"  
  
******  
  
A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed, and sorry for the wait. Life got real busy real fast. But I'm back on track.  
  
Tom: Harry will see the Vampires again, just for story purposes I can't just let him stay with them for all eternity. It made me sad when he had to leave to. Drayor is very powerful and has a hell of a lot more control over the void than Harry, but your kind a right seeing how the void choose Harry. It sort a formed a symbiosis with him. And I did get that page, thanks for sending it! Always appreciate the Review.  
  
knot2be: Thanks for the review, and I won't let Harry get to powerful. Though I must say I enjoy terrorizing Muggles with big scary powers.  
  
VB: I'm sorry, I really liked him to. I nobody dies for a little while, but it was kind of necessary. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
muggle: Thanks for the review, they are human. But I don't think Harry will be staying with them that long.  
  
Animagiman: Sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy. My other story has another update coming very soon as well. I'm glad you like my stories. Thanks for the review!  
  
ZeonReborn: Thanks for the review and your thoughts. Tell me what you think of the concept of their immortality. Do you think they look at it as a curse or a gift. I can see it being either way.  
  
Angelis: Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope to see you review again!  
  
Dumbledore: Thanks for the review, and yes Harry will end up at Hogwarts. And I really do like the word great, it's definitely a great word! I appreciate the review! I decided that if I was going to write a AU I was definitely going to take it in a entirely new direction, and I appreciate your comments!  
  
Jarvey: Here's a update, and thanks for the review!  
  
DaBear: Yeah, I hated killing the old guy as well. He was cool! Thanks for the review!  
  
Gara: Yeah I know he does seem to be a bit wise sometimes, I think I just get carried away expressing points and such and it just bleeds into him. But I think that after he continues to spend time with the people he meets he would definitely cultivate a different persona.  
  
BloodRedSword: Yes he will, but Harry's journey won't just be about learning new magic. He is laying the bricks for his future outlook on life. The more people he meets and learns from the wider view he will get of the world.  
  
No longer a Lone Wolf: Thankyou very much for the review, and I hope to get another!  
  
BlackDragon: Harry will meet back up the vampires, but for a time he won't be living in any set area. He's off into the wild blue yonder with a group of blood thirsty vampires as his companions. Does that sound a bit odd?  
  
Phoenix Flight: Yes, he is. Thanks for the review.  
  
A-man: Thanks for the review, he will be making his first trip to Hogwarts in a couple chapters.  
  
Rachel A. Prongs: Thanks for the review, and I will admit there are some fics that I can't help but read no matter how many time people write them *blush*. The only problem is that they usually are never completed, alas we are all just lowly fanatics. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.  
  
Fair Lady Ravenclaw : Yeah I can definitely get annoyed with the wizards sometimes to. I wanted to show what it may be like looking at it from the other angle. Show my readers what the *predators* might actual feel while their being hunted themselves. And Just to let you know, I believe that Harry will be reaching the elves. I like elves to! Hurrah to Elves!  
  
Maverick Davis: Thank you very much for the review and I hope to get another.  
  
Suna: Here it is, the next part. Thanks a lot for the Review and I hope to receive another! 


End file.
